Forevermore
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Sebuah takdir, dimana Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu di kota X/ Alternative Universe, Always Boys Love/SasuNaru forever :3/Let's read/Harap Perhatikan WARNING :3/Threeshoot! Complete!/Thank you :))
1. Chapter 1

Inspirated by:

. My fiction 'schiavo' chapter 9 and 10

. Manga Acid Town by Kyuugou

. Kota Mati by Peterpan now as Noah

. And last, my lovely pop singer David Archuleta with his song, Forevermore

**Ps: **Didedikasikan untuk para Readers yang selama ini baca semua fic Blue terutama pecinta SasuNaru :*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forevermore**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Warning n Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Boys Love, Typo(s), fast plot**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enjoy reading guys :*

.

.

.

Cahaya temaran yang berasal dari deretan lampu gedung bercat kusam menerpa sosok yang tengah berlari tertatih sepanjang gang sempit yang menjadi pembatas dua buah bangunan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari bodoh. Huh, tadi kau melawan kami dengan penuh percaya diri. Lalu .. sekarang kau tertatih seperti itu." seseorang laki-laki tinggi besar dengan pisau ditangan kanannya berkata dengan tawa mengejek. Disebelahnya, dua orang dengan postur yang berbeda berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah pemuda yang mencoba berlari walaupn harus menyeret dirinya sendiri. Salah satu dari mereka menendang kaki kanan sosok si pemuda. Terjatuh begitu saja menubruk permukaan aspal yang kasar dan kotor, pemuda itu hanya memberi tatapan mengancam kepada si penendang dengan iris malamnya.

"Melawan he?" kata si penendang sambil memberikan pukulan telak tepat di ulu hati. Seketika pemuda beramut hitam dengan gaya spike pun ambruk.

"Brengsek." satu umpatan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu sebelum terbatuk hebat. Cairan berwarna merah menuruni dagunya yang berwarna putih porselen.

"Hajar saja dia sepuas kalian." kata pria yang membawa pisau.

Tendangan kembali bersarang di tubuh pemuda yang kini tergeletak di atas aspal. Kemeja putihnya telah penuh dengan bercak kotor—merah, cokelat, dan hitam berbaur menjadi satu.

"Jika tadi kau menyerahkan semua barang-barangmu tanpa perlawanan, kau tidak akan seperti ini."

Tendangan lagi di perut.

Suara batuk dengan gelagak dari tenggorokan si pemuda mengiringi setiap pukulan yang dilancarkan dua orang itu padanya.

"HEI, APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah teriakan dari seseorang di ujung gang menghentikan aksi para pemukul.

"Cih, ayo kita pergi." ucap si pemimpin premen.

"Hei!" seseorang tadi kembali berteriak.

Derap langkah tiga orang tergesa menjauhi sosok yang tergeletak begitu saja, menghilang di kegelapan gang sempit. Tak lama, derap langkah lain dengan giring-giring kecil datang mendekat.

Terbuka lemah, iris malam si pemuda melihat berkas seseorang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara khwatir dengan nada tinggi menelusup masuk ke dalam telinga pemuda raven.

Terbatuk lagi, darah kembali keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Kau terluka parah."

Onyx yang terbuka lemah hanya menatap ke arah pemuda berrambut pirang dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Wajah berwarna karamelnya sedikit kotor, pakaian pemuda itu sendiri terlihat seperti seorang gelandangan—tas punggung kumal, pakaian lusuh dengan mantel berwarna abu-abu kebesaran yang menenggelamkan sosoknya.

Walaupun terlihat kotor, tapi tangan pemuda pirang itu begitu halus ketika dengan lincah jari-jarinya memeriksa kondisi tubuh si raven.

"Kau butuh perawaran serius." ucap si pirang ketika melihat luka goresan pisau di lengan kiri, perut, dan paha kanan si raven. Darah segar menetes dari luka-luka tersebut.

"Ayo, ikut ke rumahku."

…**the sky is Blue…**

You were just a dream that I once knew

I never thought I would be right for you

I just can't compare you with anything in this world

You're all I need to be with forevermore

Sebuah pertemuan yang sama sekali tidak disengaja.

Uchiha Sasuke. Anak seorang bangsawan Inggris yang kabur dari rumah terdampar di kota pinggiran yang berisi orang-orang dengan keegoisan tinggi, tingkat kejahatan yang bisa dibilang umum, perkelahian antar gank, pencurian, perampokan, bahkan pembunuhan yang tidak asing di kota itu. Kota yang ramai dengan berbagai manusia hidup disana.

Menyembunyikan diri dari keramaian, Sasuke memilih berjalan di gang-gang sempit dari pada berjalan di trotoar dan berbaur dengan banyak orang. Tapi sayang, keputusan itu harus disesalinya saat secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan tiga orang preman dan merampas barang-barang miliknya. Mencoba melawan karena merasa bisa bertarung, Sasuke mencoba memukul salah satu di antara mereka. Tapi sayang sekali-lagi-lagi pilihannya salah karena tiga orang di depannya lebih kuat dan berpengalaman. Sasuke harus merasakan tubuhnya dihantam berkali-kali. Rasanya semua tubuhnya seperti remuk. Berpikir, Sasuke menyimpulkan mungkin pilihannya kabur dari rumah adalah salah. Tidak lucu bukan baru dua hari ia meninggalkan rumah mewahnya tapi harus mati ditangan preman-preman.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain ketika seseorang menolongnya. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris saphire sewarna langit cerah.

…**The sky is Blue…**

Hari ini, tepat dua minggu ketika Sasuke tinggal bersama sang pemuda dirumahnya setelah kejadian perampokan dan menganiayaan yang di alaminya. Luka yang di derita Sasuke juga sudah sembuh dan mengering sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Oke, Sasuke tidak yakin menyebut tempat yang mereka tinggali sekarang masuk ke dalam kategori sebutan rumah. Sebenarnya, pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tinggal di sebuah rumah kosong yang hampir roboh. Memanfaatkan sebuah ruangan yang masih bisa digunakan, tempat itu dijadikan kamar olehnya.

Ruangan kamar yang tidak seberapa besar tersebut berisi sebuah ranjang yang berderit setiap kali ada yang naik di atasnya, lemari besar yang hanya berpintu sebelah berdiri dekat ranjang di sebelah kiri. Meja dan kursi yang telah usang namun masih bisa digunakan berada di tengah ruangan. Beberapa barang-barang yang menggunung di pojok kanan ruangan—yang entah apa—kompor dan alat masak mungkin, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu karena ia tidak pernah menyentuh benda-benda itu. Serta sebuah pintu kecil menuju kamar mandi di sebelah pojok gunungan barang-barang. Dugaannya saat pertama kali ia melihat pemuda itu adalah seorang tuna wisma memang benar adanya. Setelah membawa Sasuke ke tempat ini dan memberikan perawatan seadaanya—karena si pirang mengaku tidak punya uang, Sasuke tidak langsung pergi saat menyadari dia tidak mempunyai tujuan.

Walaupun sudah dua minggu tinggal bersama, komunikasi dua orang itu tergolong minim. Sasuke lebih banyak diam sementara si pirang memilih sibuk sendiri. Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto terlihat keberatan dengan tinggalnya ia di tempat itu. Mungkin pemuda itu merasa sedikit terganggu karena ada orang lain di dekatnya, tidak ia kenal pula. Di samping itu, Naruto juga harus menanggung jatah makan untuk dua orang. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang di kerjakan pemuda itu setiap harinya karena si raven lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah tua itu. Saat pulang, Naruto selalu membawa dua buah makanan. Walaupun terkadang hanya sepotong roti atau mi instan dalam cup, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak atau berkata-kata. Dia juga tidak bertanya darimana Naruto mendapat makanan tersebut.

Mengingat siapa dirinya, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan tertarik dengan makanan seperti itu. Siapa tahu Naruto mendapatkan makanan itu dari tempat sampah—siapa yang tahu. Tapi entahlah, Sasuke tetap memakannya walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Kau masih belum memiliki tempat tujuan?" tanya Naruto malam harinya. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai makan mi instant. Sinar lampu yang bersinar redup berwarna orange-kekuningan menerpa sosok mereka.

"Belum." Sasuke menjawab pendek. Iris malamnya menatap ke arah Naruto yang tengah berkutat dengan sebuah radio rusak di atas lantai yang beralaskan terpal berwarna kelabu—kedua bahu pemuda itu bergerak-gerak tidak tentu.

"Kau pasti bukan berasal dari kota ini bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan interogasi. Sudah seminggu lamanya pemuda itu menutup mulut dan bicara seadanya. Tapi, sebodoh-bodohnya Naruto, dia pasti tahu kalau Sasuke bukan orang sembarangan. Dilihat dari kondisi tubuh pemuda itu saja Naruto langsung menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke bukan seorang gelandangan yang tidak punya rumah seperti dirinya.

"Bukan." lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab pendek. Ranjang berderit pelan saat ia mencoba merubah posisi duduknya.

Naruto hanya memberikan degusan keras dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada radio dan obeng ditangannya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia bertanya banyak pada pemuda itu. Seperti, apa yang kau lakukan di kota ini? Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini? Apa kau seorang imigran gelap seperti rata-rata penghuni kota ini? Dan lain sebagainya. Tapi semua pertanyaan tersebut dipendam jauh di dalam hatinya ketika bertatapan dengan iris malam si raven yang tajam bagai mata elang. Mengakui, Naruto sedikit takut dengan tatapan tersebut. Tatapan yang memiliki arti kekuasaan dan keegoisan baginya.

Sasuke menatap punggung si pirang dari tempatnya.

"Hei, apa besok aku boleh keluar?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau bisa keluar kapan saja, kenapa harus bertanya padaku?" Naruto menjawab acuh, bibir ia majukan menahan kesal ketika radio yang ia bongkar belum berhasil hidup—ini sudah yang keempat kalinya.

"Aku ingin keluar bersamamu."

Tangan Naruto terhenti. Perlahan, ia membalikkan diri sepenuhnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut heran.

"Bersamaku?" Naruto mengulang.

"Ya. Selama ini kau bekerja bukan? Aku ingin ikut membantumu mencari uang."

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan jelas. Sudah hampir tiga hari ini ia ingin mengatakan kalimat itu. Tapi karena ragu, ia memilih mengurungkan niatnya sampai saat Naruto lebih terbuka padanya.

Walaupun hanya sekilas, Sasuke menyadari semburat merah yang menghampiri kedua pipi si pirang. Sasuke terpana. Selama ini Naruto selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Sasuke karena sikap dingin yang di tunjukan si raven. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Naruto tadi, Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto benar-benar masih sangat muda.

"Uh, sebenarnya kau bisa pergi sendiri tanpa harus bersamaku." ucap Naruto dengan kedua alis saling bertaut tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengenal daerah ini. Lagipula, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Selama ini aku hanya berdiam diri disini dan merasa tidak berguna." Sasuke menjelaskan.

Naruto kembali membalikkan badan memunggungi si raven. "Terserah padamu."

…**the sky is Blue…**

Selama hidupnya tidak pernah bekerja keras dan selalu mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, kali ini Sasuke harus berjuang dengan yang namanya bekerja untuk hidup.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau selama ini Naruto bekerja sebagai pekerja bangunan. Sebuah gedung pencakar langit akan dibangun di tempat itu. Ada sekitar puluhan orang yang ikut bekerja sebagai buruh harian di tempat tersebut.

Hari pertama diterima begitu saja, Sasuke harus merasakan pegal di seluruh tubuh saat ia harus membawa ember berisi semen atau mendorong gerobak berisi batu atau pasir. Penderitaannya berakhir saat sore hari dan ia menerima bayaran. Menatap uang ditangannya, Sasuke hanya mengerutkan kening. Uang itu sama sekali tidak sebanding sengan kerja keras yang telah ia lakukan.

"Jadi kau ingin makan apa sekarang? Aku tahu tempat yang murah tapi makananannya enak." Naruto muncul sambil menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke.

Di pipi pemuda pirang terdapat setitik kotoran berupa tanah liat yang telah mengering. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke, Naruto terlihat lebih menerima dibanding si raven.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Uh." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku ingin makan ramen."

…**the sky is Blue…**

Ramen. Belum pernah Sasuke memakan makanan dengan nama itu. Tapi ketika melihat rona semangat di wajah Naruto, Sasuke langsung memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa mau si pirang.

Tempat yang mereka datangi adalah sebuah kedai ramen sederhana di sebuah kawasan ramai. Sebuah kedai dengan ukuran mini untuk sebuah tempat makan jika dilihat dari luar. Sebuah tulisan dengan bahasa Jepang terpampang di spanduk yang terbentang di atas pintu masuk.

"Hoi Naruto, haha, kau datang lagi." seorang pria menyapa dengan suara keras ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam kedai itu.

"Eh, kau membawa seorang teman?" lanjut pria paruh baya itu ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan di belakang Naruto.

"Umm, yah, namanya Sasuke." Naruto memperkenalkan seadanya sambil duduk di bangku kayu tepat di pinggir meja panjang.

Pria paruh baya itu memperhatikan sekilas penampilan Sasuke. Lalu terkekeh. "Aku pikir tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu, hahahaa .."

"Paman." Naruto cemberut. Sasuke yang telah duduk di sebelahnya hanya mendengus pelan. Pandangannya teralih pada panci-panci besar yang mengepulkan asap di belakang pria tersebut.

"Aku ukuran jumbo satu." Naruto memesan dengan semangat luar biasa. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang masih diam. "Kau mau pesan apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lebih ramah. Entah karena berada di tengah orang-orang atau karena dia akan makan makanan kesukaannya, sikapnya terhadap Sasuke lebih lembut dan tidak acuh tak acuh seperti biasa.

"Aku yang biasa saja." Sasuke menjawab pendek.

"Oke paman, cepat buatkan untukku." Naruto terlihat semakin tidak sabaran.

Paman si pemilik kedai hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Hahaha, kau ini .."

…**the sky is Blue…**

Berawal dari makan ramen, Naruto mengajak Sasuke berkeliling sebentar untuk menunjukan beberapa tempat penting kemudian. Mereka juga membeli es krim dan memakannya sepanjang jalan. Walaupun lebih banyak diam tapi, ada dimana Naruto akan bicara panjang lebar mengenai sebuah tempat yang menarik baginya.

"Naruto, berapa usiamu?" tanya Sasuke ketika keheningan melanda mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Sejak tadi hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan, Sasuke mencoba untuk bertanya hal lain.

"Kau terlihat masih sangat muda. Mungkin usiamu dibawahku juga kan. Aku 19 tahun." Sasuke mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu.

Naruto terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab. Telah puas berkeliling, kini mereka tengah berada di perjalanan pulang. Langit berwarna gelap dengan sedikit bintang di atas sana menandakan kalau hari telah malam.

"Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun." Naruto menjawab pendek dan sengaja memberi sedikit penekanan dengan maksud kalau dia tidak ingin berkata lebih jauh mengenai dirinya.

Sasuke mengerti, diliriknya Naruto yang tengah mendongakan kepala menatap lampu jalan.

"Sasuke, apa kau mau cerita kenapa kau bisa di tempat seperti ini. Maksudku—um, jujur, aku hanya merasa aneh. Jika aku perhatikan kau berbeda dariku. Lalu, saat kau ikut bekerja tadi aku merasa hal itu baru pertama kali kau lakukan. Apa aku benar?"

Dijabarkan dengan detail mengenai dirinya, Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

Tak kunjung menjawab, Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Aku mengerti. Kita tidak perlu terlalu membuka diri. Rahasiamu menjadi rahasiamu, sementara rahasiaku menjadi rahasiaku. Seperti itulah orang-orang di kota ini." senyum lebar terpasang di bibir Naruto.

Sasuke masih belum bersuara.

"Ah, apa besok kau akan ikut bekerja lagi. Maaf telah mengajakmu berkeliling padahal seharusnya kau beristirahat." setengah menyesal dan menyadari kebodohannya, Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan kening bertaut lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menjawab singkat. "Besok aku akan bekerja lagi."

Kalimat terakhir membuat wajah Naruto terpancar kelegaan.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Hari kedua bekerja, Naruto langsung mengajak Sasuke pulang setelah sebelumnya membeli makanan cepat saji.

Jika hari kemarin Naruto terlihat terbuka, hari ini, pemuda itu lebih banyak diam. Bahkan setelah makan, pemuda itu tidak berkutat dengan radionya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya—bersemangat, lalu berkeluh kesah ketika ia gagal membuat benda tersebut hidup kembali. Naruto memilih langsung tidur. Sasuke yang biasa hanya diam memperhatikan dan berpikir untuk apa Naruto selalu berusaha dan akhirnya akan sia-sia, terpaksa ikut tidur lebih cepat. Sering Sasuke berpikir kenapa Naruto tidak membeli yang baru. Tapi, ketika mengingat uang, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak berasumsi lagi.

Berbagi ranjang ukuran satu orang, mereka berdua harus tidur dengan posisi miring dan saling memunggungi. Ranjang berderit ketika Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya dan membuat posisi tubuhnya telentang. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang kusam, Sasuke memikirkan lagi dirinya sendiri dan bagaimana reaksi keluarganya sekarang. Pikirannya berkelana. Samar, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ibunya dirumah. Ada setitik perasaan bersalah ketika ia mengingat sikap terakhirnya waktu itu. Sikap seakan tidak membutuhkan keluarganya lagi dan ingin mandiri. Tapi sekarang—setelah sendiri, nyatanya Sasuke tetap tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu yang berguna. Baik untuknya maupun orang lain.

"Nnn .. Jangan! .. Lepaskan aku .."

Badan Sasuke kaku. Iris malamnya melebar ketika mendengar igauan samar Naruto. Sasuke menegakan badan. Derit ranjang kembali tedengar tapi Naruto masih dalam posisinya.

"Jangan .."

Lagi. Naruto bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sasuke menyentuh pundak kiri Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Lepas .."

"Naruto." Sasuke mengguncang pelan bahu bahu Naruto ketika pemuda itu telah berkeringat dingin.

"Hentikan!" Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar lalu terbangun.

Menegakkan badan, iris birunya berkaca-kaca sementara butiran keringat mengiasi kening dan mengalir di pinggir pipi.

"Sasuke—" Naruto meraih tubuh Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada pemuda itu.

Onyx Sasuke membulat ketika menyadari tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Sudah diduga olehnya, Naruto pasti menyimpan sesuatu. Dibalik wajah acuh tak acuh yang terkadang dibarengi wajah ceria dengan bibir yang selalu maju saat cemberut, Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto begitu rapuh.

18 tahun. Seharusnya masa-masa itu adalah dimana seseorang tengah mengalami hari menyenangkan di sekolah. Tapi Naruto sudah sebatang kara. Hidup dirumah kosong yang bobrok, bekerja sebagai kuli untuk hidupnya.

Mungkin hal ini yang menyebabkan rasa hampa di hati Sasuke, saat dimana ia masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk masa depan. Kabur dari rumah hanya karena ingin mencari sensasi supaya keluarganya tidak telalu mengekang dirinya. Padahal semua kehidupannya ditanggung oleh orang tuanya dan terpenuhi dengan cukup. Tapi hei, lihatlah pemuda pirang yang tengah berada di pelukannya sekarang. Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengatakan kalau takdir sial telah menghampirinya kini karena bertemu sosok penyelamat hidupnya. Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke sangat menyesal karena telah menyebut Naruto gelandangan dan beberapa hari belakangan ini mencurigai darimana pemuda itu mendapat makanan—dari tempat sampah. Sasuke ingin sekali menusuk dirinya sendiri. Selama ini Naruto acuh tak acuh bukan karena dia tidak peduli, tapi pemuda itu tidak ingin Sasuke tahu bagaimana hidupnya. Ah, andai saja Sasuke tahu lebih awal kalau Naruto harus bekerja seperti itu hanya supaya bisa membeli makan untuknya sendiri dan Sasuke, pemuda raven itu pasti akan membunuh pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. Dia pasti akan langsung bergerak ikut bekerja—pekerjaan seberat apapun itu Sasuke tidak akan peduli. Dibanding dengan Naruto dia tidak ada apa-apanya.

Oh, Sasuke baru menyadari betapa bodohnya ia sekarang.

"Naruto .." tangan Sasuke terulur dan meraih punggung si pirang—mencengkram erat permukaan baju pemuda itu. Wangi jeruk matang menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciuman Sasuke saat ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher si pirang.

Lihat siapa yang tolol sekarang, tidak ada gelandangan yang memiliki wangi seperti itu. Hati Sasuke menciut saat menyadari betapa tidak bergunanya ia.

Menyadari kalau ia telah hilang kendali, Naruto melepaskan dirinya perlahan dari pelukkan Sasuke.

"Maaf.." ucapan pelan dengan bibir gemetar Naruto katakan tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke langsung.

"Kau mendapat mimpi buruk?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Tangannya terjatuh begitu saja di kedua sisi tubuh Naruto.

"Mmm, mimpi buruk .." kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut lemah.

"Kau ingin minum, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." penawaran Sasuke disambut dengan gelengan pelan surai pirang Naruto.

Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur dan mengusap kening kiri Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah .." usapan itu turun ke pipi si pirang.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

Mata Naruto terpejam sesaat seolah menikmati sentuhan si raven walaupun hanya sesaat. Tanpa berkata-kata, perlahan ia kembali membaringkan diri dan memunggungi Sasuke.

Masih bertahan dengan posisinya sendiri, Sasuke hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Tubuh Naruto masih gemetar pelan. Seumur hidup belum pernah mempunyai seseorang diluar hubungan darah lalu dekat dengannya seperti Naruto, saat ini Sasuke tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Sudah jelas kalau apa yang Naruto alami bukan sekedar mimpi buruk, tapi semacam traumatis. Sasuke bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Mungkin sebuah kejadian mengerikan pernah dialami si pirang. Mendengar igauannya tadi, entah kenapa mengingatkan Sasuke akan sesuatu.

Mencoba untuk tidak menebak-nebak atau berasumsi, Sasuke lebih memilih membaringkan diri sejajar dengan si pirang. Mendekatkan bagian depan tubuhnya pada bagian belakang Naruto, Sasuke meraih pinggang pemuda itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sejenak Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang—mungkin terkejut karena perlakuan tiba-tiba si raven, tapi tak beberapa lama kemudian tubuhnya rileks kembali. Tanpa kata, Sasuke menyamankan posisi miringnya.

Malam ini, menjadi malam pertama bagi Sasuke bagaimana rasanya berbagi tempat tidur sempit tapi—entah kenapa, terasa menyenangkan untuknya.

…**the sy is Blue…**

**PS**: Fic SasuNaru sekarang sepi yah, banyak Author yang hiatus, sayang sekali padahal cerita2 mereka sangat menarik dan kreatif. Saa, fic ini only Sasuke dan Naruto (Cerita fokus hanya untuk mereka berdua). Oyah, fic ini singkat ko, Blue tidak bermaksud membuat banyak chap. Metode skip time disini mungkin membuat cerita terlihat seperti dipercepat, tapi, Blue berharap hal tersebut tidak menghilangkan feels di dalam cerita. Btw, ini cerita favorite Blue :) Semoga tidak mengecewakan :3

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


	2. Chapter 2

**Ps:** Author membuat cerita hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Bermaksud mencoba berbagi imajinasi dalam sebuah cerita. Happy reading for SasuNaru Lovers :) #bacanya pelan-pelan yah a.k.a penuh penghayatan #apasih, gaje, *lalu menghilang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forevermore**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**WARNING: ****HARD YAOI****, Lemon/lime, eksplisit/implisit, AU, Romance BL, Drama, Typo(s), fast plot**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mencoba untuk tidak menebak-nebak atau berasumsi, Sasuke lebih memilih membaringkan diri sejajar dengan si pirang. Mendekatkan bagian depan tubuhnya pada bagian belakang Naruto, Sasuke meraih pinggang pemuda itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sejenak Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang—mungkin terkejut karena perlakuan tiba-tiba si raven, tapi tak beberapa lama kemudian tubuhnya rileks kembali. Tanpa kata, Sasuke menyamankan posisi miringnya. _

_Malam ini, menjadi malam pertama bagi Sasuke bagaimana rasanya berbagi tempat tidur sempit tapi—entah kenapa, terasa menyenangkan untuknya._

…**the sky is Blue…**

Semenjak kejadian igauan malam itu, sikap Naruto pada Sasuke terlihat lebih kaku dan dingin. Si pirang terkesan menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke dan lebih banyak diam saat mereka bersama.

Dihari ke delapan bekerjanya, Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar di dinding batu bata saat waktu istirahat. Ini merupakan hari kedua dimana waktu istirahatnya ia habiskan dengan merenung. Iris malamnya menyapu sekeliling tapi tidak melihat sosok Naruto.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto. Saat istirahat biasanya pemuda itu datang pada Sasuke sambil membawa sebungkus roti dan minuman. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke tidak melihat seujung jaripun sosok itu.

"Hei, apa kau melihat Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada seseorang yang melewatinya.

"Entahlah, sekilas aku melihat dia pergi keluar sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Trms." Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke luar proyek.

Jika dipikir ulang, hampir semua orang yang ikut bekerja harian adalah orang-orang yang tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Tua, muda, bahkan ada beberapa anak berumur sekitar sebelas atau dua belas tahun yang ikut berkerja walaupun hanya melakukan tugas yang ringan.

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bahwa dunia luar nyatanya seperti ini. Begitu menyeramkan, kejam dan menyedihkan. Hidup di istana mewah rumahnya sejak kecil, Sasuke selalu bergelimpang harta, apa yang diinginkannya selalu ada dan tersedia. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke nekat kabur dari rumah. Saat lulus High School, Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk mencari tujuan hidupnya. Tidak mungkin dia akan terus menuruti setiap perintah orang tuannya. Sekolah tinggi, melanjutkan perusahaan, lalu menikah dan punya anak. Sasuke tidak ingin hidup monoton seperti itu. Dia menginginkan lebih. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana hidup ini sebenarnya.

Tapi Sasuke juga tidak ingin hidup seperti ini. Bekerja sebagai buruh harian dengan bayaran tidak seberapa sementara tubuhnya harus linu dan sakit di hampir semua titik. Jika bukan karena Naruto, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan mau melakukan bekerjaan berat tersebut. Bisa saja dia bekerja di restoran atau tempat yang lebih layak karena kemampuan dan penampilannya yang rupawan. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya dan meninggalkan Naruto. Saat ini, tujuan hidupnya masih ingin bersama Naruto dan membuat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum.

Mungkin pilihan bekerja menjadi kuli lebih baik daripada mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih layak dan menarik perhatian orang lain. Sasuke masih ingin hidup seperti ini sekarang. Jika ia banyak melakukan interaksi dengan banyak orang, bukan tidak mungkin keluarganya akan tahu dimana ia berada saat ini. Mungkin juga saat ini, orang-orang suruhan ayahnya telah berpencar—bahkan mungkin juga polisi ikut mencarinya. Di samping itu, kakaknya pasti tidak akan membiarkan dirinya jauh dari rumah dalam waktu lama tanpa diketahui keberadaannya. Sasuke tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang, nama kota ini pun Sasuke tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Sasuke telah pergi dengan kapal kargo berjam-jam dari kota tempat tinggalnya saat kabur dulu.

Lamunan Sasuke terputus ketika ia mendengar bentakan keras dari arah gang sempit tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan.

"Belum punya uang. Itu alasan yang selalu kau katakan!"

Penasaran, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan untuk tahu kejadian apa yang tengah berlangsung.

"Kenapa kau tidak membayar dengan tubuhmu saja." kekeh keras menggema sepanjang gang.

Sasuke menyembunyikan diri di dibalik dinding dan mengintip. Sekitar tiga—tidak empat orang terlihat mengelilingi seseorang yang akan menjadi korban.

Perpikir mungkin telah terjadi perkelahian antar gank dan tidak ingin ikut terkena masalah—mengingat sebelumnya ia pernah mengalami sendiri, Sasuke memilih untuk pergi. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti seketika ketika menyadari siapa pemuda yang dikelilingi oleh preman-preman itu. Rambut pirang calon korban menyembul diantara gerombolan preman karena sosoknya cenderung kecil. Seketika darah Sasuke berdesir hebat.

Naruto.

Iris malam Sasuke membulat ketika salah satu diantara preman itu menarik kemeja pemuda berambut pirang itu sampai kancing-kancingnya terlepas di bagian dada.

"Hentikan!" Sasuke berteriak lantang. Wajahnya berubah dingin dengan iris malam yang menggelap.

"Hah, lihat siapa yang datang. Rupanya dia ingin ikut ke dalam pesta kit—"

Buuakkk

Satu pukulan keras di wajah, Sasuke layangkan pada preman yang tengah bicara—terlihat lebih mendominasi, mungkin dia adalah pimpinan gerombolan itu.

"Cih. Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!" satu orang lagi terlihat marah dan berderap ke arah Sasuke. Satu tinju kembali pemuda raven itu layangkan kepada masing-masing preman. Menarik Naruto dari salah satu preman yang tengah menahan tubuhnya di dinding, Sasuke memberikan tendangan di perut orang yang menghalanginya. Tanpa banyak kata, ia menarik tangan si pirang dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Brengsek. Dia kabur." terdengar salah satu preman mengumpat dan hendak mengejar. Tapi buru-buru dicegah oleh pimpinan mereka.

"Biarkan saja mereka untuk saat ini. Kita akan memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya nanti." pemimpin preman itu berkata sambil mengelap dagunya dimana ada sesuatu yang basah berwarna merah disana. Senyum terpasang di bibirnya tak lama kemudian.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Sasuke terus berlari sampai menjauh dari tempat dimana preman-preman tadi berada. Ia baru melepaskan tangan Naruto saat telah berada jauh di keramaian dan bersembunyi di salah satu gang. Bernafas satu-satu, Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terlihat marah. "Kau tidak apa—"

Satu tamparan keras Naruto layangkan di pipi Sasuke seketika itu juga. Syok, Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkan mata.

"Apa yang—"

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu!" ucap Naruto keras dengan nada menuduh.

Tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya, Sasuke balas menatap Naruto dengan amarah.

"Kenapa kau menamparku!" Sasuke membentak. Pipinya terasa panas dan perih. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia ditampar oleh seseorang—termasuk oleh keluarganya sendiri. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, dia telah bersusah payah menolong Naruto dan yang didapatnya adalah tamparan. Bukan terimakasih.

"Aku telah menolongmu." Sasuke berkata kesal.

"Kau ingin mati?!" Naruto membalas masih dengan nada tinggi. Wajahnya merah dengan kedua alis menukik tajam. Dadanya naik turun mencari oksigen.

"Aku tidak ingin mati maka dari itu aku menolongmu. Tapi kau menamparku." Sasuke mendengus keras.

"Kau bodoh." Naruto masih keras kepala.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menginginkanku berdiam diri sementra kau diperkosa oleh preman-preman itu." Sasuke hilang kesabaran.

"Biarkan saja aku diperkosa."

Plakk

Tamparan Sasuke layangkan ke pipi kiri Naruto sampai membuat pemuda itu terhuyung.

"Dengar!" Sasuke meraih kedua bahu Naruto dan mengguncang pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi di depanku."

"Kau bodoh .." ucap Naruto pelan. Air mata turun di kedua pipinya. "Kau tidak tahu siapa mereka Sasuke .."

"Aku tidak peduli." ucap Sasuke sambil meraih tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf .. Aku sangat marah sekarang. Maaf telah menamparmu. Tolong jangan mengatakan hal yang mengerikan seperti itu lagi padaku." ucap Sasuke dengan nada gemetar. Emosi masih menguasainya—tapi, rasa bersalah langsung melandanya saat melihat air mata si pirang. Ah, Tuhan. Sasuke sangat menyesal karena telah memukul penyelemat hidupnya—pemuda yang telah berusaha keras berjuang untuk hidup di kota biadap ini. Hanya karena emosi. Sasuke menyumpah keras dalam hati.

"Kita tidak akan selamat." ucap Naruto di dada Sasuke.

Karena tidak mengerti, Sasuke hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku akan terus bersamamu."

…**the sky is Blue…**

Mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkanya, sekarang Sasuke tahu siapa preman-preman tadi. Mereka adalah anak buah kepala gank mafia yang lumayan terkenal dan ditakuti oleh sebagian orang yang mengenal mereka di kota ini. Asal mula Naruto bisa berhubungan dengan mereka adalah karena dulu, awalnya, Naruto pernah tinggal bersama mereka.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah menjadi yatim piatu dan di besarkan oleh pimpinan gank mereka." Naruto memulai cerita malam harinya.

Ia dan Sasuke baru saja selesai makan malam. Kini, mereka tengah menikmati segelas teh hangat. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan kedua tangan berpangku pada permukaan meja.

"Kau tahu bukan hidup bersama orang-orang keras. Tapi, sebenarnya, ada sisi lembut dalam diri mereka. Dari situ aku mulai mengenal hidup. Aku belajar bagaimana cara mencari uang. Tugasku hanya mengikuti para seniorku. Berkelahi, menagih hutang, merampok, mencuri. Hampir semua pekerjaan kotor aku pernah melakukannya. Saat itu aku masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, saat umurku dua belas tahun, aku melihat langsung salah satu senoirku membunuh orang lain saat kami mencoba merampok. Seorang pria tua tewas tepat di depan mataku karena tertusuk. Setelah kejadian itu, aku memikirkan lagi bagaimana nantinya hidupku dimasa depan jika hal ini diteruskan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh atau penjahat. Aku ingin hidup normal."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam erat pinggiran cangkir.

"Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan hidup sendiri. Tapi .. ternyata aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Aku di beri dua pilihan, tetap disana sebagai anggota atau pergi dengan membayar uang tanggungan selama hidupku disana. Aku memilih pilihan yang kedua dan berusaha mencari uang. Tapi, nyatanya di kota ini mencari pekerjaan sangat sulit. Saat pergi aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk hidup sehari-hari ditambah lagi, aku tidak mempunyai pengalaman pendidikan secara umum. Untuk menyewa tempat tinggal aku tidak bisa karena tidak mempunyai uang. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidur dimanapun, jalanan, pinggir toko atau rumah tidak terpakai. Mencari uang untuk membayar mereka, aku bekerja sebagai apapun, berjualan koran, menjadi tukang angkat barang di pelabuhan, menjadi pesuruh, penjual susu, umm—aku lupa telah melakukan apa lagi."

Naruto berhenti lagi. Iris langitnya menatap Sasuke yang masih mendengarkan. Matanya berkedip pelan—menunggu penjelasan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Kemudian, dari uang yang kudapat aku bisa mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit untuk membayar hutangku. Tapi, aku menyadari kalau anak buah bosku dulu ternyata mengikutiku selama ini. Mereka sering mendatangiku dengan alasan menagih uang. Padahal aku yakin bos mereka tidak memerintahkan melakukan hal itu padaku. Jika awalnya mereka hanya menggertak, tapi belakangan ini tingkah mereka semakin kasar dan menakutkan. Aku telah berganti tempat beberapa kali karena tempat-tempatku sebelumnya telah mereka rusak. Pernah seseorang menolongku tapi mereka langsung meneror orang tersebut. Aku tidak ingin orang lain ikut terkena masalahku. Setelah itu aku tidak pernah meminta pertolongan pada siapapun dan berusaha sendiri—pergi dari tempat ke tempat untuk mengindar dari mereka. Sampai aku menemukan tempat ini. Aku sedikit merasa aman karena mereka tidak tahu keberadaanku tinggal sekarang."

Kali ini ekspresi keras Naruto keluarkan saat wajah Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Dan yang kau lakukan tadi siang benar-benar bodoh Sasuke." saphire Naruto mengarah tepat ke iris malam Sasuke. Memberikan sedikit penekanan kalau kalimatnya tidak main-main.

"Mereka tidak segan-segan membunuh seseorang." lanjut Naruto kesal ketika ekspresi stoic Sasuke tak kunjung berubah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap bersamamu." Sasuke menjawab datar—nada yakin tergambar jelas dari setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Sasuke!" Naruto berseru sambil meletakan cangkir di tangannya dan berdiri.

"Aku tidak memikiran apapun." Sasuke—lagi-lagi menjawab enteng.

Dengan gemas, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memutari meja sampai di hadapan si raven dan memelototinya.

"Kau bisa dikejar oleh mereka. Kau tahu kan bagaimana hidup di kota ini—kau lupa terakhir kali kau babak belur di hajar preman jalanan beberapa minggu lalu. Mereka lebih kejam daripada itu." Naruto menjelaskan dengan nafas terengah.

Sasuke ikut berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Naruto—menatap dengan pandangan menantang. "Lalu?"

"Kau harus pergi dari sini dan jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi." Naruto memberi keputusan.

"Aku menolak." kata Sasuke mantap.

"Kau .." Naruto menggepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Aku akan membencimu jika kau menolak."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membenciku."

Mendapati Sasuke tetap keras kepala, Naruto semakin memberikan tatapan mengancam. "Terserah padamu. Aku tidak peduli." ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan badan. Tapi, sebelum ia berbalik dengan sempurna, Sasuke telah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu hingga membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan kembali dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Hembusan nafas mereka beradu. "Aku telah berjanji padamu. Aku akan terus bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Lagipula, mereka sudah tahu wajahku. Tidak peduli aku masih dekat denganmu atau tidak, mereka tetap akan mengejarku. Begitu bukan? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita bersama, kau yang lebih mengenal mereka. Jika kau terlebih dahulu melihat mereka. Kau bisa memberitahuku dan kita bisa lari bersama-sama."

Naruto terbungkam. Dibanding dengan semua kata-katanya, kesimpulan Sasuke terdengar lebih masuk akal dibanding meminta Sasuke untuk menjauhinya. Naruto memikirkan lagi bagaimana jika Sasuke benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini. Mau tinggal dimana pemuda itu. Di pinggi jalan. Tidak. Tidak. Naruto tidak sampai hati mengusir Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda raven itu tidur di jalanan.

"Lihat. Aku lebih pintar dibanding denganmu, dobe." Sasuke memberi tatapan intens dengan seringaian.

"Ap-apa? Sasuke kau—teme, menyebalkan sekali." wajah Naruto memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Lalu terkekeh geli kemudian.

"H-hentikan. Ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Sasuke jangan tertawa atau aku—"

Mendekatakan wajahnya lagi sampai hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Sasuke tersenyum hangat—senyum yang belum pernah ia berikan pada siapapun, senyum tulus dan tampan pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Naruto terpana, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke menggelitik pipinya. Entah siapa yang mulai Naruto tidak tahu, yang jelas saat ini bibirnya telah menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Naruto membuka mulutnya saat segumpal daging dengan permukaan kasar menyentuh bibir bawahnya—menjilat, sebelum benda basah itu menelusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Oh ya, Naruto menyadari kalau kini ia tengah berciuman dengan Sasuke. Bukan berarti Naruto polos, tapi berciuman dengan seseorang dengan lembut seperti yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Oke, mungkin Naruto belum pernah berciuman dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Dan kali ini, ketika ia mendapat sentuhan yang teramat lembut dari orang lain yang baru di kenalnya beberapa minggu lalu, Naruto mengizinkannya begitu saja. Bukan berarti murahan, tapi karena Sasuke yang melakukannya.

Ciuman mereka berakhir tak lama kemudian. Dengan posisi wajah masih saling berdekatan, dua orang itu sibuk mencari oksigen dengan mulut terbuka. Naruto masih dilanda keterkejutan ketika mendengar dengusan pelan Sasuke.

"Aku pikir itu satu-satunya cara untuk meyakinkanmu." Sasuke berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Bodoh." Naruto menjauhkan diri lalu meninju dada Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita tidur."

"Itu yang sejak tadi ingin kulakukan." Naruto berkata dengan semu merah di pipi sebelum berlalu.

Melihat si pirang dilanda malu, Sasuke hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Di lain tempat. London.

"Saya telah menemukan dimana Sasuke-sama berada." Kabuto melapor saat Uchiha Itachi tengah memasang wajah muram di depan komputer. Seketika itu juga, pemuda berambut raven panjang dengan iris malam bangkit berdiri.

"Katakan." perintah Itachi langsung.

"Ada seseorang yang mengaku melihat Sasuke-sama sekitar dua hari lalu. Saya telah memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mengecek kebenaran laporan tersebut."

"Hasilnya." Itachi terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Saat ini, dugaan kuat membuktikan bahwa Sasuke-sama berada di kota X" Kabuto langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

Mata Itachi terpicing. "Kota X?" ulang pemuda itu dengan nada kurang percaya.

"Memang terdengar kurang masuk akal. Tapi nyatanya memang itu yang selama dua hari ini saya dan bawahan saya teliti. Kota itu berada jauh diujung Prancis. Merupakan kota terpinggir dan memiliki tingkat kejahatan tinggi. Tapi, saat ini Sasuke-sama diperkirakan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Berjalan memutari meja kerja, Itachi membuka dasinya. "Hari ini juga kita berangkat ke kota itu untuk memastikan langsung keberadaan Sasuke."

…**the sky is Blue…**

Hari setelah kejadian pemukulan kepada para preman, Sasuke dan Naruto lebih berhati-hati ketika keluar rumah dan berbaur bersama orang banyak ketika akan bekerja.

Hari pertama mereka lewati dengan sempurna, begitu juga dengan hari ke dua dan seterusnya. Sekarang adalah hari keenam mereka bekerja. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Sasuke mendapatkan uang sejumlah sekian yang mantan bos Naruto sebutkan ketika mengingat siapa dirinya. Tapi tidak mungkin dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan meminta uang dengan jumlah itu pada kelurganya. Untuk apa? Keluarganya pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Lagipula posisinya sekarang adalah sedang kabur dari rumah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri ketika ia tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang anak bangsawan yang kabur dari rumah.

Sasuke meringgis ketika tangannya tergores permukaan kasar batu besar.

Bagaimana jika Naruto tahu kehidupan asliku. Pikir Sasuke penuh tanya. Selama ini Naruto telah menganggap Sasuke sama seperti dirinya. Lalu bagaimana jika si pirang tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke orang kaya.

"Hoi. Jangan melamun. Cepat kerjakan tugasmu." terdengar suara hardikkan dari sesorang.

Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu hanya menggumamkan kata 'hn' pelan.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Sepulang kerja, membeli makanan seperti biasa dan menyantap makan malam bersama. Kegiatan itu telah rutin Sasuke lakukan bersama Naruto.

Memasuki rumah yang sebagian telah runtuh dan lapuk, Sasuke harus mengakui kalau ruangan yang mereka tempati terkesan lebih hangat dan menenangkan dibanding dengan ruangan lain yang tidak terpakai dan berdebu. Didalam sana, ia bisa berbagi bersama dengan Naruto, apapun—entah itu hanya obrolan tidak bermakna, ejekan dan celaan, berebut makanan atau minuman, serta selalu melakukan batu-kertas-gunting untuk menentukan siapa yang bisa mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak sibuk dengan radiomu lagi?" tanya Sasuke setelah selesai mandi. Duduk di pinggir ranjang, Sasuke memberikan tatapan heran ketika melihat Naruto terlihat sibuk dengan lemari tua dan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Tidak. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu dan—ah ini dia." Naruto berseru ketika tangannya menemukan sesuatu. Segera saja pemuda itu berderap ke arah Sasuke

"Celengan?" tanya Sasuke ketika benda yang dibawa Naruto adalah kaleng berbentuk silinder yang cukup panjang.

Si pirang mengangguk dengan polosnya. "Aku telah mengumpulkan uang sejak aku mulai bekerja. Aku tidak tahu berapa jumlahnya, tapi aku yakin sekarang sudah lumayan." Naruto memberikan cengiran lima jari. Tapi senyum di bibirnya lenyap ketika melihat wajah kaku Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi heran.

"Maaf." kata Sasuke singkat dan dingin. Kini ia tahu betapa tidak bergunanya dirinya. Andai saja selama ini dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan hidupnya, saat ini dia pasti mempunyai uang sendiri tanpa harus meminta kepada orang tuanya.

"Kenapa meminta maaf." Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membantumu." wajah Sasuke berubah lebih dingin dan kaku. Bukan karena Naruto, tapi karena menyadari betapa tidak berdayanya ia.

"Eh? Kau aneh Sasuke, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau sudah membantuku, teme. Kau telah bekerja keras dan memaksakan dirimu. Disamping itu .. Umm—dengan kau berada disini bersamaku saja, itu sudah menjadi hal yang berharga bagiku."

Menyadari telah berkata berlebihan—atau lebih mengarah pada kejujurannya, wajah Naruto memerah detik kemudian.

"Ah! Salahmu aku jadi bicara seperti ini." Naruto menatap dengan pandangan menuduh ke arah Sasuke.

Yang ditatap hanya merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih lembut. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto yang terasa hangat.

"Kau juga berharga bagiku. Sangat."

Hening. Wajah Naruto semakin merah ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya tanpa merasa malu sedikitpun.

"Te-teme, kau ini kenapa berkata hal-hal memalukan seperti itu." Naruto melenggos, tapi Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya.

Ranjang berderit ketika Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai telentang dan dia berada diatasnya.

"Sasuke .."

"Ini bukan hal yang memalukan untuk dibicarakan. Kau memang berharga untukku."

Mereka berdua saling tatap dalam keheningan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Dan, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku."

"Sasuke teme." kening Naruto berkedut ketika kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya bermakna kotor.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendapati Naruto semakin malu. Dicondongkannya wajah porselennya untuk mencium bibir Naruto. Ciuman kedua. Jika ciuman pertama beberapa hari lalu, mereka lakukan dengan lembut tanpa bermaksud lain, kali ini Sasuke membuatnya lebih berbeda. Ciuman yang dilakukannya sekarang memang masih lembut, tapi cenderung lebih panas dan menggoda. Lebih menuntut dan menginginkan hal lain. Berurusan dengan sex memang bukan yang pertama bagi Sasuke. Tapi bersama seorang pemuda, Sasuke mengakui kalau ini lah untuk yang pertama kalinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat tidak karuan. Walaupun hanya sekedar ciuman, Sasuke menyadari dirinya langsung berreksi.

Satu gumaman nikmat lolos dari bibi Naruto saat Sasuke mengelitik langit-langit mulut si pirang. Menjulurkan lidahnya, Sasuke meraih lidah Naruto—mengajaknya menari, menekan, menjilat. Tidak sabaran, Sasuke bahkan menghisap bibir bawah Naruto sampai memerah dan membengkak. Mereka saling melepas ciuman ketika pasokkan oksigen di paru-paru menciut.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi, aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalmu. Bolehkah aku mengakui kalau kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasa jadi diriku sendiri Naruto? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu disakiti oleh orang lain—dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Iris malamnya memaku saphire dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Aku benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya saat ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untukmu .."

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara seperti itu." Naruto memalingkan wajah.

"Beberapa hari terakhir aku selalu berpikir bagaimana jadinya aku jika tidak ada kau disini, bersamaku." Sasuke meraih wajah Naruto dan mengusap lembut pipi kiri si pirang dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku ingin menegaskan sesuatu padamu. Aku lebih memilih mati daripada kau tidak bersamaku."

"Sasuke—" ucapan Naruto terputus saat jari telunjuk tangan kanan si raven berada di bibirnya—mengunci supaya si pirang tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Naruto .. Jadilah milikku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya." ucap Sasuke seakan bersumpah.

Naruto tidak menjawab, saphirenya membulat sebelum berselimut kristal bening. "Sasuke .."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut sebelum memeluk pemuda di bawahnya dengan erat tanpa nafsu, yang ada hanya pelukkan kasih sayang yang mendalam.

"Naruto, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." bisik Sasuke lembut.

Di pelukannya, Naruto mengangguk.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjadi Naruto yang sekarang dan kau tetap memandangku sebagai Sasuke yang sekarang walau apapun yang terjadi."

Walaupun tidak mengerti, lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu." ulang Sasuke sebelum ia kembali mencium Naruto. Ciuman yang panjang seakan nafas mereka menjadi satu.

Melepas ciumannya, Sasuke menjauhkan diri dan berjanak dari ranjang. Naruto ikut menegakan badan dan menatap heran ke arah Sasuke yang tengah mengambil sesuatu dari tumpukkan pakaian kotor. Dengan kekanakan diusapnya air mata yang jatuh membasahi kedua pipi tannya dengan punggung tangan.

Tangan Sasuke berada di belakang tubuhnya saat ia berjalan kembali ke arah Naruto dan berdiam diri sebentar. Tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, tiba-tiba Sasuke berlutut dengan satu kaki ditekuk di hadapan Naruto yang masih duduk di atas ranjang.

Dengan posisi seperti memberi sesembahan kepada seorang raja—atau ratu, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dengan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang ia acungkan di hadapan Naruto.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, dengan ini telah melamar pemuda yang kucintai bernama Uzumaki Naruto." berakhir dengan kalimatnya, Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dan membuka kotak mungil di tangan kanannya.

Sepasang cincin berwarna silver bertenggar di dalam box mungil tersebut.

Saphire Naruto membulat lagi—kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya karena dilanda keterkejutan. Pemuda itu tidak bisa berkata-kata—mulutnya seakan terkunci walaupun bibirnya terbuka. Apalagi saat Sasuke meraih tangan kirinya dan memasukkan satu cincin ke jari manisnya. Naruto hanya bisa mematung. Cincin tersebut sangat pas. Sasuke tidak merasa sia-sia telah mengukur kira-kira berapa ukuran jari manis si pirang.

"Uzumaki Naruto, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Saphire Naruto kembali berkaca-kaca sebelum mengeluarkan air mata tanpa diminta. Sejuta perasaan hangat dan sesak di dada melanda pemuda itu sekarang. Mungkinkah perasaan ini yang dinamakan bahagia?

"Te-teme .." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. "Aku sedang melamarmu Naruto, bisakah kau serius dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik." si pemuda raven memasang sikap merajuk—atau hanya pura-pura.

Naruto tersenyum geli. "Maaf .."

"Sekarang pasang cincin satunya lagi padaku." perintah Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Ck, bukan waktunya ber ah eh dobe, jika kau menerimaku, kau juga harus memasangkan cincin yang terakhir di jari manisku."

Naruto segera tersadar, buru-buru ia mengambil cincin di dalam box dan meraih tangan kiri Sasuke dengan sedikit gemetaran.

Berhasil. Cincin itu telah terpasang di jari manis Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling menatap tangan masing-masing yang telah terpasang cincin tanpa mata.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku memang ingin melakukannya sekarang. Aku tidak ngin kau meninggalkanku. Saat istirahat kemarin aku berjalan-jalan sebentar dan melihat cincin ini di sebuah toko perhiasan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membelinya." Sasuke menjelaskan tanpa memberitahu detailnya kalau ia telah menjual jam tangannya yang selamat dari incaran perampok dulu—karena ia sembunyikan di balik sepatu, untuk uang tambahan.

Naruto menatap jarinya yang telah terpasang cincin. Walaupun bukan termasuk ke dalam barang mahal atau mewah karena Sasuke pasti membeli dengan uang seadanya yang ia punya, tapi entah kenapa, sekarang Naruto merasa terikat dengan seseorang—terasa seperti kalau ada orang lain yang memilikinya—yang berhak tas dirinya. Rasanya begitu hangat.

"Terimakasih." Naruto tersenyum manis. "Terimaksih, Sasuke." ulang pemuda itu sambil meraih leher Sasuke dan memberikan ciuman di bibir.

Sasuke menyambut inisiatif Naruto. Masih dengan posisi berciuman, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan meraih pinggang Naruto sambil memberikan ciuman panas. Melepas ciuman sebentar hanya untuk menarik lepas kaos Naruto dan membuangnya ke segala arah, Sasuke merebahkan perlahan tubuh Naruto diatas kasur sembari menautkan bibir. Leher sewarna karamel Naruto menjadi incaran bibir Sasuke berikutnya. Menjilat-jilat bagai kucing, Sasuke mengecup sebelum menghisap keras disana.

"Nn .." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika kedua tangan Sasuke menggerayangi dadanya. Tonjolan mungil di dada Naruto, Sasuke elus dan usap sampai menegang.

"Naruto, apa baik-baik saja jika kita melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke pelan dengan pandangan sedikit khwatir.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto semakin kuat menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika tangan Sasuke bergerak ke bawah—bergerilya nakal mengusap perut karamelnya.

"Aku hanya khwatir ranjang ini akan roboh jika kita—aduh! .." Sasuke meringgis ketika Naruto mencubit pinggang sebelah kirinya.

"Ranjang ini memang berisik teme. Tapi kuat." Naruto terlihat tersinggung. Apa Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Naruto pernah bereksperimen dengan cara mencoba loncat-loncat di atas ranjang derit tersebut dan ranjang itu tetap kokoh walaupun bunyi deritnya terdengar menakutkan? Ho, lupakanlah, semua itu hanya Naruto seorang yang tahu.

Dari meringgis, Sasuke menarik bibirnya ke atas—tersenyum. "Oke, jika demikian, aku tidak segan-segan untuk bermain sesukaku."

Melihat seringaian senang nan mesum Sasuke, Naruto menyesali dirinya yang mudah terperdaya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya jika sakit." ancam Naruto ketika Sasuke membuka kaosnya dan memperlihatkan kulit pucat dan dada bidang dengan otot-otot sempurna.

"Sakit, huh?" Sasuke pura-pura bodoh sambil mengulum nipple kanan si pirang.

"Sasuke, ahh— Nn .."

"Aku yakin pasti akan sakit." gumam Sasuke pelan sambil menurunkan ciumannya—beralih dari dada menuju perut karamel Naruto yang terasa lembut. Sasuke mengakui kalau kulit si pirang terasa halus dan hangat—dibawah bibirnya, perut Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah karena geli.

"Sas—" Naruto mendesah keras ketika bibir Sasuke mengusap kejantanannya yang masih berbalut celana.

Melihat Naruto hilang kendali, Sasuke semakin nakal memainkan mulutnya, dengan sengaja ia menggigit-gigit kecil sampai membuat Naruto semakin tersiksa.

"Sasuke, j-jangan seperti itu. Cepat lakukan." merasa di permainkan, Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

Menyadari Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai metode permainan lama, Sasuke hanya tersenyum lebar. "Kau—aku tidak menyangka kalau kau begitu menginginkanku, huh?" Sasuke kembali menggoda.

"Te-teme, bukan begitu." wajah Naruto merona merah.

"Baiklah, seperti permintaanmu."

Bersikap lebih serius, Sasuke membuka celana Naruto beserta dalamannya.

"T-tunggu dulu—" cengah Naruto saat Sasuke menunduk di antara dua kakinya.

"Apa lagi." kening Sasuke berkerut.

"Kau juga harus membuka celanamu." Naruto memberikan perintah.

Sasuke berdecak pelan sambil membuka celana longgarnya. Ditatapnya Naruto yang tengah mencuri pandang dengan gaya kekanakan lalu membuang muka.

"Apa aku boleh langsung memasukkannya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Bodoh, jangan bicara vulgar begitu, kau membuatku malu." Naruto menautkan alis—sedikit merasa heran kenapa Sasuke selalu berbicara tanpa merasa malu.

Memberikan senyum tipis, Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Naruto dan kembali melumat bibir kemerahan si pirang yang telah membengkak.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Sasuke lembut sebelum menurunkan kepalanya—mencium dari atas ke bawah dengan gerakan lembut sampai di dekat kejantanan Naruto. Tubuh Naruto kembali bergetar hebat ketika Sasuke mengecup puncak kejantanannya sebelum menjilat dan mengulumnya.

"Sasuke-hentikan .." Naruto memohon ketika perasaan di dadanya kian bergejolak. Perasaan tersebut terasa sangat baru dan asing baginya karena belum pernah disentuh oleh orang lain seperti yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke sekarang.

"Ah .. Ow .. Sasuke—" Naruto kembali memohon ketika jari telunjuk Sasuke menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang di antara belahan pantatnya. Rasa sakit, panas dan perih bercampur menjadi satu di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dinding rektumnya langsung berdenyut-denyut—membuat telunjuk si raven seperti tertarik ke dalam. Sasuke menambahkan jarinya dan mengabaikan lonjakan kaget tubuh si pirang.

"Sasuke .." panggil Naruto gemetaran.

"Kau ingin posisi seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke ketika melepas kulumannya.

Naruto menggeleng. Sasuke terus memainkan tangannya di lubang mungil Naruto—membuat jalan supaya lebih melebar dengan posisi seperti menggunting.

"Balikkan tubuhmu." perintah Sasuke sambil meraih pinggang Naruto dan membuat posisi tubuh pemuda itu tengkurap.

Naruto menurut dan menggigit punggung tangannya sendiri ketika Sasuke menganggkat pinggul si pirang lebih tinggi sebelum mengusap pantatnya dengan hidung si raven—dengusan nafas hangatnya membuat bulu roma Naruto berdiri.

Naruto merintih pelan saat lidah Sasuke menyentuh lubang diantara belahan kenyalnya. Mencengkram seprai dibawah tubuhnya, Naruto hanya bisa menahan perasaan saat rasa basah terasa di bagian bawah ditubuhnya—cairan saliva dari Sasuke mengalir begitu saja membasahi selangkangannya.

"Sasuke—cukup .." Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya lebih tinggi saat lidah Sasuke tidak berhenti bermain di bawah sana—mengecup, menjilat dengan gerakan menggoda. Jauh di dalam hati, Naruto mungkin bisa bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya menatap langsung adegan saat Sasuke tengah bermain dengan lubang miliknya dengan lidah.

"Kita mulai Naru-chan .." kata Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi pantat si pirang sebelum menegakan badannya.

Naruto berdiam diri dengan nafas terengah. Tubuhnya harus meremang saat sesuatu yang lembut seperti gumpalan daging menyentuh cincin luar lubang mungilnya.

"Akhhh .. Nngghh .." Naruto mencengkram erat seprai saat Sasuke memasukan kejantanannya—menyeruak masuk ke dalam secara perlahan dan bertahap—pelan tapi terus memasukkannya secara penuh.

Membungkukan tubuhnya, Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Naruto—yang kini tengah mencengkram erat seprai sampai buku jarinya memutih. Cincin yang berada di jari manis mereka bertumbuk satu sama lain. Sasuke menggenggam lembut jari-jari tangan si pirang.

"Sas—umm ... Sakit .." bulir-bulir air mata turun perlahan jatuh begitu saja menembus kain dibawah wajah Naruto.

"Tenanglah .. Bernafas perlahan Naruto .." Sasuke mencium rambut belakang Naruto dan berlanjut ke arah telinga si pirang. Naruto memejamkan mata saat mendengar deru nafas terengah Sasuke terdengar jelas di telinganya. Naruto menyadari kalau Sasuke tengah menahan diri supaya pemuda itu tidak melakukan gerakan yang nantinya bisa menyakiti si pirang.

"Nn .. Nnggh .." Naruto mengetatkan cengkraman tangan Sasuke di tangannya sendiri ketika pemuda raven di atas tubuhnya mencoba mengerakkan pinggul.

"Sasuke— ugghhh .. Nn .." Naruto mendesah keras. Rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin terasa. Tapi saat Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan teratur, rasa sakit tadi berubah dengan rasa lain—rasa nikmat yang membuat perut Naruto berdesir hebat. Dinding rektum Naruto yang telah terbiasa dengan kejantanan Sasuke di dalam sana terasa semakin melebar—memberi akses pada si raven untuk melakukan penetrasi.

Rintihan Naruto masih keluarkan sebelum bibirnya memberikan desahan keras atas perlakuan Sasuke saat pemuda itu menggerakan pinggulnya berirama—bergerak maju mundur. Masih merasa ragu saat ranjang berderit ketika ia menggerakan tubuhnya, Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan gerakannya dengan leluasa.

"Sas—bergeraklah lebih cepat .." Naruto mengucapkan kata yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Sasuke. Sejenak, pemuda raven itu terpana, tapi kemudian tersenyum ketika Naruto bisa membaca apa yang dirisaukan olehnya.

"Tentu." ucap Sasuke tenang walaupun jauh di dalam hati dia cukup terkejut dengan permintaan kekasihnya. Naruto meminta lebih—berarti pemuda itu memang sangat menginginkan dirinya seutuhnya tanpa harus berpura-pura.

Menegakan posisi tubuhnya, kedua tangan Sasuke meremas bongkahan kembar Naruto. Dengan sengaja—bermaksud memberi pelajaran karena Naruto telah memintanya untuk lebih serius, Sasuke menghentakan pinggulnya lebih cepat dan dalam. Lengguhan keras Naruto mengalahkan suara derit ranjang yang sejak tadi mengiringi aktivitas mereka.

"Ah! Mnn .. Nnn .. " dibawah tubuh Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa bergetar hebat atas semua gerakan si raven yang semakin menggila—keluar, lalu menghujam masuk begitu saja sampai titik terdalam, sampai dia menemukan _sweatpot _Naruto dan menenggelamkan seluruh kejantanannya pada lubang si pirang.

"Kau ingin merubah posisi, kau terlihat tidak nyaman." tawar Sasuke dengan nada serak dan berat ketika pinggul Naruto semakin terangkat guna menyesuaikan gerakan penetrasi yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Uuhh .. Mmn .." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya sementara Sasuke masih menyatu dengannya.

Sasuke terpana saat melihat bagaimana rupa pemuda yang ia cintai saat ini. Wajah Naruto terlihat memerah dengan mata berkabut sayu yang berselimut kristal bening. Bulir-bulir air mata memasahi pipi membentuk anak sungai. Bibirnya yang bengkak sewarna cherry terbuka—membuat cairan saliva turun membasahi sela dagunya.

Senyum terpasang di wajah Sasuke ketika mengakui bahwa Naruto terlihat sangat 'cantik' dengan tampilan seperti itu. Kendali dirinya hilang sudah saat pemuda itu menyebut namanya dengan desahan di akhir. Sasuke memberikan hujaman kuat.

"Sasuke—Ah! .." Naruto terpekik pelan.

Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke melakukan gerakan mengocok pada kejantanan Naruto, pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuh dan meraih bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Berbagi oksigen dalam satu nafas bersamaan, bertukar saliva, Sasuke terpaksa harus mengerang ketika kenikmatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Gerakan pinggulnya bertambah random dan tidak beraturan—keluar-masuk, ke atas-kebawah, lalu melakukan gerakan memutar. Berkali-kali ia menabrak sweatpot Naruto dan lengguhan lolos keluar dari sela-sela bibir mereka yang saling bertaut.

Perlu Sasuke akui kalau Naruto adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuat dia merasa gila hanya karena sex. Sasuke tidak menganggap dirinya seorang virgin karena dia pernah mencoba berhubungan dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa, rasanya terlalu naif jika Sasuke tidak jujur kalau Naruto membuat dirinya seperti seorang perjaka yang tengah mengambil keperawanan seseorang—tidak perlu muluk-muluk untuk mendeskripsikannya karena kini ia merasa sangat membutuhkan Naruto sekarang. Membutuhkan si pirang hanya untuknya seorang. Semuanya, jiwa, tubuh, cinta—Sasuke ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya.

"Mmn, Naruto—" Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Desiran hebat membuat perut bagian bawahnya berdesir saat puncak kenikmatan hendak menguasainya. Ciuman ia lepaskan. Tangan Naruto yang mencengkram erat punggungnya bertambah kuat saat apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu sama seperti dirinya. Ditangan Sasuke, kejantanan Naruto semakin membengkak, sementara kejantanannya sendiri yang tengah diremas-remas oleh dinding rektum di dalam sana semakin mengeras.

"Sasuke—aku—ooh .. Umn .."

"Hn, tak apa, kita melakukannya bersama." ucap Sasuke saat ia mengerti bahwa Naruto akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sasuke! .." Naruto meremas kedua bahu si raven saat ia mencapai klimaks. Perasaan penuh di dalam perut langsung melandanya tak lama kemudian saat menyadari kalau Sasuke menyusul klimkasnya. Mereka klimaks secara bersamaan—dan Sasuke menanam benihnya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Deru nafas sisa-sisa aktivitas mereka masih menggema memenuhi ruangan yang sepi. Ranjang yang berderit juga tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi—seolah mengerti dan ikut merasakan dua orang yang tengah terlarut akan nikmat kebutuhan biologis.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut kening si pirang. Melepaskan diri, Sasuke berbaring di sebelah Naruto yang masih terengah.

"Sasuke .." Naruto mengerakan tubuh dan mendekatkannya pada Sasuke.

Meraih selimut, Sasuke menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Dengan posisi miring, direngkuhnya Naruto dalam pelukannya. Kecupan lembut ia berikan di puncak kepala si pirang saat pemuda itu mengenggelamkan diri di dada bidangnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Nafas mereka saling bersahutan untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku pikir, mungkin ini yang dinamakan malam pertama sepasang suami istri." Sasuke berucap asal.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku benar-benar khwatir saat memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika ranjang ini benar-benar roboh."

Naruto mencubit punggung si raven.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke .." suara Naruto terdengar masih serak.

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Senyum dengan dengusan pelan, Sasuke berikan tanpa sepengetahuan si pirang. Tentu saja Sasuke akan menjawab 'aku juga mencintaimu'. Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu ia katakan. Ah, tapi, tanpa Sasuke katakanpun, Naruto pasti telah mengerti bagaimana perasaan pemuda yang tengah memeluk erat tubuhnya kini.

…**the sky is Blue…**

"Sesuai perintah Itachi-sama, saya sudah menghubungi polisi setempat untuk memberitakan hilangnya Sasuke-sama." Kabuto berkata saat beberapa menit yang lalu Uchiha Itachi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baguslah." balasan singkat Itachi ucapkan sementara iris malamnya fokus pada sebuah koran yang menampilkan gambar adiknya disana.

"Tapi, Itachi-sama, apa dengan begini keberadaan Sasuke-sama bisa diketahui lebih cepat?" tanya Kabuto ragu. Sudah tiga minggu lebih mereka berada di kota X namun belum mendapat perkembangan.

"Hari ini kita akan berkeliling kembali dan menanyakan kepada beberapa orang. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk fokus pada pejalan kaki, tunawisma dan mungkin preman jalanan." Itachi memberi titah. Ditatapnya sekali lagi isi berita koran di hadapannya. Tanpa memberi iming-iming imbalan, hanya dengan mendeskripsikan bahwa adiknya adalah seorang anak bangsawan, Itachi yakin orang-orang yang pernah melihat Uchiha bungsu pasti akan langsung memberi kabar. Jangan tanya bagaimana pikiran orang-orang—apalagi warga kota ini yang terlihat penuh keegoisan dan banyaknya warga miskin yang membutuhkan uang. Tanpa menyebutkannya pun mereka akan langsung tahu kira-kira apa imbalan yang akan didapat nantinya.

Sebenarnya, Itachi sedikit heran kenapa Sasuke bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Uchiha bungsu tidak berhenti berdoa untuk keselamatan adiknya dan berharap pemuda itu bisa cepat ditemukan.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Kabuto ketika mendapati Itachi melamun.

"Yah." Itachi tersadar. Dihelanya nafas panjang. "Kita berangkat." kata pemuda itu sambil berjalan melewati Kabuto.

Sebagai asisten, Kabuto mengerti bagaimana perasaan tuan mudanya.

Uchiha Sasuke—tuan bungsunya—telah pergi meninggalkan rumah sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Alasan pemuda itu sangat sederhana yaitu tidak ingin lagi menuruti perintah ke dua orang tuanya. Apalagi saat kepala keluaraga Uchiha—Fugaku berniat menjodohkan Sasuke dengan seorang gadis sesama bangsawan, pemuda itu langsung menolak dan akhirnya pergi dari rumah. Mendengar bungsu Uchiha bungsu kabur, ibunya langsung dilanda sakit sampai sekarang. Sebagai anak kesayangan ibunya—Mikoto, begitu terguncang dengan menghilangnya Sasuke. Fugaku langsung memberi titah kepada semua pelayannya untuk mencari anak keduanya ke seluruh pelosok negeri. Sampai sekarang, Uchiha Itachi—kakak yang sangat menyayangi Sasuke pun tidak kalah paniknya. Pemuda yang terkadang selalu iseng pada adiknya itupun lebih banyak diam dan muram setiap kali memikirkan Sasuke.

Mendapat informasi penting tentang keberadaan Sasuke di kota ini, Itachi langsung turun tangan sendiri. Sadar kalau kota ini begitu jauh dari London dan mendapat predikat kota buruk dengan banyaknya pengangguran dan tingkat kejahatan, Itachi tidak ambil pusing asal adiknya bisa di temukan secepatnya.

Kabuto menarik nafas panjang sambil berjalan di belakang Uchiha Sulung. Sama seperti tuannya, kali ini dia berniat untuk segera membawa tuan muda bungsunya pulang ke rumah.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Saphire dan Onyx. Pirang dan Hitam. Naruto dan Sasuke tengah bertatapan tanpa ada yang bicara. Saling berhadapan dengan meja yang menjadi pembatas mereka. Dua orang tersebut terlihat tidak ingin membuka mulut. Udara seakan ikut berhenti disekeliling mereka.

"Jadi sekarang kita lakukan permainan truth or dare." Naruto berkata sambil memicingkan mata.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Apa kita harus melakukan batu-kertas-gunting untuk menentukan siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak. Kau duluan." ujar Sasuke saat mendapati bagaimana kekanakannya Naruto—ah tapi dia juga merasa demikian.

"Oke." Naruto menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku."

Iris malam Sasuke menatap Naruto serius, berharap kalau pertanyaan si pirang tidaklah main-main. Apa dia meragukan perasaan Sasuke?

Sebenarnya, sikap Naruto telah berubah sejak pagi tadi. Tersadar dan kembali pada kepribadian aslinya, saat bagun tadi pagi dan mendapati tubuhnya telanjang dengan posisi berpelukkan pada Sasuke. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket di bagian bawah, dan rasa sakit yang mendera bagian belakang tubuhnya. Hal itu terpaksa membuat Naruto tidak bisa bekerja hari ini.

Seperti baru saja bermimpi, Naruto ingin tahu lebih detail apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Sasuke menjawab dengan datar namun penuh keyakinan.

Mulut Naruto terbuka, ingin menyanggah, tapi wajahnya telah bersemu merah terlebih dahulu. Sasuke menyadarinya dan tersenyum tipis. Awalnya, dia merasa takut ketika baru pulang kerja tadi langsung disambut Naruto. Saat itu juga pemuda pirang tersebut meminta pembicaraan serius. Ditambah dengan kegusaran yang tergambar jelas di wajah si pirang, Sasuke langsung berpikir kira-kira apa yang terjadi. Kejadian buruk kah? Tapi sekarang, saat tahu permasalahannya, ia mengerti bahwa Naruto masih merasa canggung atas semua yang terjadi semalaman.

"Kau bohong, jika sejak awal kau menyukaiku kenapa sikapmu dingin." Naruto menautkan alis—sebal.

"Sekarang giliranku dobe." Sasuke menjawab tenang.

Kening Naruto berkedut. "Oke, itu akan menjadi pertanyaanku selanjutnya. Sekarang apa yang ingin, truth atau dare?"

"Bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Eh? Ah .." wajah Naruto merona. Berpaling, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari iris malam Sasuke. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Hening sejenak.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. "Saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku memang bersikap dingin padamu. Itu karena sifatku sudah seperti itu jika bertemu dengan orang baru. Tapi, saat malam dimana kau mengigau karena mimpi buruk, aku mulai berpikir untuk melindungimu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap menjadi Malaikat penolongku. Sejak hari itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiran lagi. Aku sudah memutuskan, dan kau harus bersamaku." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang kedua.

"Aku pikir sekarang kita tidak sedang bermain truth or dare, tapi hanya truth." lanjut si raven sambil memaku Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan saphire bergerak-gerak.

Naruto berdecak sekali.

"Sekarang giliranmu." ia mengibaskan tangan.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Dia berdehem pelan. "Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke berikutnya, kedua alisnya saling bertaut tidak mengerti. "Ke-kenapa kau membuat pertanyaan seperti itu?" si pirang balas bertanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Terserah padaku. Truth. Kau harus jujur." Sasuke angkat bahu.

Wajah Naruto berkerut-kerut. Saphirenya menatap ke arah permukaan meja—entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit gelisah.

Lima detik berlalu dalam keheningan.

Sasuke berdecak pelan. "Apa pertanyaan itu sangat sulit sampai kau tidak bisa langsung menjawab dan butuh pemikiran sangat lama? Aku tidak memberi pertanyaan seperti soal fisika atau matematika, dobe."

Mata Naruto menyipit. "Pertanyaanmu tidak akan kujawab."

Sasuke memaku Naruto—menantang. Mulutnya terkunci rapat.

Keheningan melanda isi ruangan kembali.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin tidur." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh—tunggu Sasuke, kita sedang bermain."

"Aku sudah selesai." potong Sasuke cepat sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang.

Bunyi kursi bergeser terdengar ketika Naruto ikut bangkit berdiri menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sebentar." Naruto duduk di pinggir ranjang saat Sasuke telah membaringkan dirinya memunggungi si pirang.

"Sasuke, kau marah?" Naruto bertanya dengan kedua alis saling bertaut lemah.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke dan mendesah keras. "Aku bukan tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu. Umn, kau tahu—itu terlalu memalukan untuk dibicarakan. Ugh, kau pasti mengerti rasanya, aku—" Sasuke tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

Naruto menukikan kedua alisnya. "Teme! Kau menyebalkan sekali. Aku menyukaimu. Jika tidak kenapa aku menerima lamaranmu. Lagipula, kita sudah melakukannya bukan? Aku hanya merasa—masih kurang paham. Aku tidak mengerti. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setelah semua ini terjadi—setelah apa yang kita lakukan. Aku malu, aku tidak mengerti .." saphire Naruto menatap ke arah tangan kanannya yang mencengkram permukaan kain seprai.

Ranjang berderit saat Sasuke menegakan badan dan mendekat ke arah si pirang.

"Dobe."

Tangan Sasuke meremas tangan Naruto yang tercengkram kaku. Ia beralih pada wajah si pirang yang berkerut-kerut kesal tapi juga terlihat sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata punya malu juga." Sasuke berkata dengan nada menggoda.

"Teme, bodoh."

Memberikan senyum tipis, tangan kiri Sasuke meraih dagu si pirang, didekatkannya wajah mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak perlu malu atau bingung. Kau juga tidak perlu merubah sikapmu. Kau akan tetap menjadi Naruto yang ku kenal seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang perlu berubah di antara kita. Aku hanya takut kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku."

"Tapi .. aku masih tidak mengerti." Naruto mengeleng pelan.

"Dobe dengar, kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti sebelum aku melamarmu. Lagipula aku tidak menuntut apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku lebih suka kau tetap bersikap menyebalkan dan cerewet seperti biasa."

Naruto mendesah pelan ketika menyadari ia telah banyak berpikir.

Sasuke menarik bibir—tersenyum. "Naruto, boleh aku menciummu?"

"Eh? A-apa yang kau katakan, teme .." lagi-lagi rona merah merayapi pipi Naruto, ia mengalihkan wajah.

"Boleh?" ulang Sasuke ketika mendapati Naruto semakin salah tingkah. Sikapnya terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Saphire Naruto ragu-ragu menatap iris malam Sasuke. Saat mereka bertatapan, wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Berciuman lembut, kedua orang itu memejamkan mata, meresapi kedekatan yang tercipta dengan sebuah sentuhan intim.

Mulut Naruto terbuka ketika lidah Sasuke menjilat bibirnya—meminta izin. Lidah tersebut langsung menelusup masuk—bergerilya di dalam mulut yang hangat, menyapu semua yang ada di dalam sana.

"Nn .."

Cairan saliva turun dari sela bibir Naruto saat ia mencoba mengimbangi permainan lidah Sasuke. Nafas mereka memburu ketika ciuman terus berlangsung, lebih dalam, saling mendominasi dan panas.

Deru nafas hangat dan terengah mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Masih dengan posisi wajah saling berdekatan, Sasuke melihat saphire Naruto yang telah berkabut.

"Ingin di teruskan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada seduktiv, alis sebelah kirinya terangkat—setengah menggoda dan menantang.

Melihat Sasuke bersikap sok menguasai, Naruto menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang. Suara derit pelan menggema ketika Naruto telah duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan meraih bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya. Ciuman ganas ia berikan sebagai bukti kalau disini Sasuke tidak bisa bersikap _bossy_. Ini tempat tinggalnya, dan Narutolah yang seharusnya lebih menguasai dalam hal apapun—termasuk Sasuke. Begitu pikir si pirang.

Ah, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Sasuke memang sengaja melakukannya. Ia ingin Naruto terpancing dan lebih berani. Dengan sengaja ia membalas ciuman Naruto lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Melepas bibir sebelum kemudian kembali saling melumat. Menautkan lidah dan melepaskannya. Kedua tangan Sasuke merambat sepanjang tulung punggung si pirang—meremas, dari atas ke bawah lalu menelusup masuk ke balik kaos tipis berwarna orang si pirang.

"Nn .." decakkan basah menggema. Tubuh mereka berdua bergerak semakin gelisah. Tangan-tangan Naruto bergelayut pada bahu si raven. Mengusap perlahan sampai leher lalu meremas rambut hitam pekat pemuda itu.

"Sasuke—" Naruto menempelkan erat dada dan perutnya pada bagian depan tubuh Sasuke, bergesek pelan—menimbulkan sensasi panas dan sesak di celana.

Bibir mereka berdua telah membengkak sewarna cherry. Saliva berceceran di dagu masing-masing. Melepas ciumannya, Sasuke beralih ke leher Naruto dan memberikan hisapan disana.

"Ngh .."

"Kau yakin kita akan melakukannya lagi. Aku pikir kau ingin bekerja besok." bisik Sasuke sambil menjilat daun telinga kanan si pirang.

Tersadar. Naruto buru-buru memberi jarak dan menjauhkan kepalanya. Nafasnya terengah tidak beraturan.

"Aku sih, tidak masalah. Fisikku lebih kuat darimu. Aku tidak keberatan kita akan melakukan hal itu berapa kalipun."

Kalimat Sasuke yang terlalu frontal disambut dengan merah tomat matang di wajah Naruto.

"Kita akan melakukannya. Tapi kau yang di bawah." Naruto berkata dengan menantang.

Kening Sasuke berkerut, tak lama, tawa keras pecah begitu saja.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Naru sayang."

"Kenapa tidak bisa." Naruto memotong cepat—terlihat tersinggung.

"Karena kau ditakdirkan berada di bawah. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas berada di atas. Bersikap jantan dan menguasai sepertiku. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa mendesah-desah sepertimu."

"Teme!" Naruto berseru malu. Merasa sangat jengkel karena Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Aku bisa tentu saja. Aku tinggal memasukkan miliku ke dalam sana—milikmu." Naruto berkata ambigu.

Sasuke terkekeh sampai kedua bahunya terguncang hebat. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan supaya tidak mengeluarkan tawa terbahak.

"Tidak semudah itu dobe. Pokoknya tidak bisa. Posisimu memang mutlak berada di bawah. Kau uke dan aku seme. Kau bottom dan aku top. Itu sudah takdir." Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Naruto yang terlihat sibuk memikirkan balasan dari kata-katanya.

"Jadi, apa kita akan melakukannya?" Sasuke tersenyum manis.

Menautkan alis, Naruto mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh.

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku ingin bekerja besok."

Penolakkan si pirang disambut Sasuke dengan raut wajah senang.

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Lagipula, aku juga tidak ingin kau harus berjalan seperti penguin lagi."

"Teme!" Naruto berseru tertahan sambil melayangkan tinju bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Hahaha .."

"Kau menyebalkan." Naruto meraih bantal dan meleparkannya pada Sasuke ketika pemuda itu tidak berhenti tertawa.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu. Rekaman kejadian demi kejadian telah terekam dibawah jejak dua insan pemuda. Tersimpan di memori paling menting sistem otak. Dimana bagian tersebut tidak akan pernah hilang apalagi sampai terlupakan.

Ketika takdir kembali memilih jalan. Ketika mimpi terkadang sulit menjadi kenyataan.

Hujan mengguyur siang itu. Para pekerja proyek tetap beraktifitas walaupun air dingin menerpa tubuh mereka dari atas. Turun menembus setiap celah serat pakaian sampai kulit.

Suara teriakan samar dan lolongan marah sesekali mewarnai aktivitas mereka ketika air yang mengalir membuat licin jalan. Mereka menyumpah.

Siang yang kelabu itu menjadi saksi ketika sebuah mobil limosin hitam berhenti di depan proyek. Beberapa kepala mendongak. Tangan-tangan beberapa orang terhenti ketika melihat empat orang turun dari mobil itu. Sebuah mobil menyusul di belakang—mobil polisi. Dua orang polisi lengkap dengan seragam yang tertutup mantel hujan warna hitam ikut turun kemudian. Salah satu diantara mereka membawa payung.

Berpasang-pasang mata saling pandang dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Mereka melihat seseorang berlari—seorang pria yang memakai mantel tanpa menutup kepala. Air hujan menerpa pria itu saat menghampiri pemilik limosin yang di payungi oleh salah satu bawahannya. Pria bermantel tadi menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah proyek.

Hujan masih menguyur. Airnya jatuh membentur tanah yang berbaur dengan pasir dan semen. Menyiprati sepatu dan bagian bawah celana orang-orang pemilik mobil yang kini tengah melangkahkan kaki ke arah proyek.

Mandor proyek datang. Diguyur hujan begitu saja, ia menjabat tangan salah satu petugas polisi. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius. Dibawah payung yang menaungi polisi, mandor tersebut mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca saat petugas itu memperlihatkan sebuah kertas. Mandor itu mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya. Anak itu memang bekerja di tempat ini."

…**the sky is Blue…**

The meaning of fast plot versi Blue adalah, yeah, like this. Blue sama sekali tidak berniat membuat cerita berat dengan menggali masa lalu dua tokoh disini. No, plot cerita ini Blue buat serba singkat n terus maju tanpa flashback. Blue berharap, setiap kalimat yang Blue buat bisa mewakili kira-kira seperti apa perasaan dan kejadian yang dialami tokoh ketika metode skip time terjadi dan tidak tertulis secara langsung.

The truth is, fic ini Blue tulis untuk mengusir WB yang tiba-tiba menyerang Blue saat menulis fic yang lain. Saa, seperti kebanyakan Author, Blue juga demikian, membuat fic hanya saat waktu luang. (Psst, klo updatenya lama, berarti Blue lagi sibuk sama urusan real world :3)

Special thanks for fav and follow. N, ripiuwer: **miszshanty05, Kainaru Aikorin, leniacahmencoez, uzumakinamikazehaki, Vianycka Hime, gheedcrazyhybrid, Satsuki Naruhi, yassir2374, Areviarevikink, lovelyKyuu, Kuro to Shiroi, Iekhakyu, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Dae victen, MiiSoshiru, hanazawa kay, Liyanapuspita1, kirei- neko, RisaSano, Yuura Shiraku, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, sanaki chan, fitriandra35, miira**

Jaa, nee

*Chuu


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forevermore**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**WARNING: AU, Romance, BL, Drama, Mpreg, Typo(s), fast plot**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hujan masih menguyur. Airnya jatuh membentur tanah yang berbaur dengan pasir dan semen. Menyiprati sepatu dan bagian bawah celana orang-orang pemilik mobil yang kini tengah melangkahkan kaki ke arah proyek._

_Mandor proyek datang. Diguyur hujan begitu saja, ia menjabat tangan salah satu petugas polisi. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius. Dibawah payung yang menaungi polisi, mandor tersebut mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca saat petugas itu memperlihatkan sebuah kertas. Mandor itu mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum menghela nafas panjang._

_"Ya. Anak itu memang bekerja di tempat ini."_

…**the sky is Blue…**

Bisik-bisik gelisah beberapa pekerja proyek terselubung bunyi hujan yang tercurah dari langit berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Uchiha Itachi menapaki tanah kotor dan brantakan dibawahnya sementara iris malamnya fokus pada setiap pekerja.

"Dia berada di bagian dalam. Mari ikut saya." suara seorang pria yang Itachi tahu adalah mandor proyek membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

Petugas polisi memberi isyarat pada Kabuto untuk mengikuti mandor tersebut.

"Kalian jaga disini. Tetap fokus pada sekeliling." Kabuto memberi perintah pada dua orang bodyguard keluarga Uchiha. Tangannya memegangi payung yang ia bagi bersama Itachi dari rintik hujan.

Itachi belum membuka mulutnya walaupun kini ia telah berjalan mengikuti mandor dan polisi ke arah bangunan gedung yang masih berbentuk kerangka. Menjulang tinggi namun masih berdinding batu-bata—sebagian lagi telah tertutup semen. Pasir dan aneka batu bergunduk disana-sini. Beberapa orang pekerja yang ia lewati terlihat kotor dan kumal diterpa air hujan. Mereka melirik diam-diam ke arahnya beserta rombongan.

"Itachi-sama." bisik Kabuto ketika tiba-tiba langkah Itachi terhenti.

"Maaf." kata Itachi singkat sambil melanjutkan acara jalannya.

Diam-diam, Itachi menarik nafas panjang untuk mengisi dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak. Kabuto disampingnya juga tidak banyak bicara. Syok. Itachi menyadari kalau dirinya dilanda kesyokkan sesaat ketika menyadari mungkin adikknya benar-benar berada di tempat ini. Bekerja di sini.

Adiknya yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin mau bekerja kasar seperti ini. Benarkah kota ini memang menakutkan? Itachi tidak akan pernah menyangka—atau mungkin ia tidak akan bisa melihat keadaan adiknya sekarang saat melihat para pekerja-pekerja tadi yang dilewatinya. Membayangkan adiknya seperti para pekerja tadi benar-benar memilukan. Itu benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk.

Langkah Itachi semakin gemetar ketika mereka semakin mendekati gedung. Ia ingin berbalik dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Kabuto. Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak ingin menyerah setelah hasil yang akan ia tuai kini berada di depan matanya. Ia harus menemui Sasuke langsung—dan memastikan bahwa adiknya benar berada di sini.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Di dalam gedung bangunan. Gerombolan bergerak jauh lebih ke dalam, melewati sekat-sekat yang akan menjadi sebuah ruangan nantinya, lalu berlanjut sampai bagian lain sisi bangunan. Dada Itachi semakin bergemuruh ketika mendengar mandor mengatakan tempatnya sudah dekat. Langkah Itachi semakin melambat.

"Itachi-sama. Kita hanya perlu memastikan apakah benar orang tersebut adalah Sasuke-sama." Kabuto berkata seperti menyadari bagaimana perasaan tuannya. Ia yakin Itachi pasti sedikit terguncang.

Mengakui, Kabuto sendiripun dilanda kesyokan berat. Jauh di dalam hati, Kabuto berharap laporan dari pria yang menelponnya kemarin adalah salah saat ia merasa pernah melihat Uchiha Sasuke di sekitar proyek ini.

"Sasuke." suara mandor bergema menembus hujan yang masih setia tercurah dari langit. Hanya ada sekitar lima orang saja di tempat tersebut. Mereka tengah menggali tanah dengan peralatan penggali.

Tubuh Itachi semakin tegang. Ia menatap ke depan, ke arah mandor yang tengah menghampiri sosok berambut raven. Sosok itu tengah memunggunginya, menampakkan kemeja kotak-kotak lusuh yang telah berubah warna karena air hujan.

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu."

…**the sky is Blue…**

Mata Itachi langsung terbelalak ketika kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa pemuda yang di hampiri mandor adalah adiknya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagai tersengat listrik, ia berlari menerobos hujan ke arah adiknya.

"Sasuke." Itachi berseru sebelum menerjang sosok itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukkan.

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan." Itachi meremas punggung adiknya. Matanya terasa panas ketika rasa sesak di dada membawa implus dan memerintahkan otaknya untuk melakukan kinerja kelenjar air mata.

Itachi menangis dalam diam. Air matanya berbaur dengan air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya.

"A-aniki." suara Sasuke bergetar.

Itachi melepas pelukkannya dan memaku wajah adiknya. Tidak ada perbedaan. Wajah adiknya masih pucat seperti dulu, tidak ada goresan ataupun tanda kekerasan. Sosoknya hanya sedikit lebih kurus dan kotor.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu." ucap Itachi dengan senyum lembut.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menatapnya. Sepasang iris malam adiknya terarah ke arah lain. Ekspresi Sasuke sangat sulit di artikan saat itu.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Seorang pemuda muncul dan berdiri di samping mandor. Ia bertanya lirih siapa gerombolan yang tiba-tiba datang itu. Membawa polisi pula sampai membuat heboh para pekerja yang saling berbisik pelan.

"Oh, kau Naruto. Kau teman baik Sasuke bukan? Aku yakin kau pasti terkejut. Temanmu ternyata adalah keluarga bangsawan Uchiha dari London. Dia masuk ke dalam _missing person_. Sudah hampir empat bulan lebih dia dicari oleh polisi dan keluarganya. Kau tahu London bukan? Jaraknya sangat jauh dari sini. Ini mungkin ada kaitannya dengan penculikan anak." ucapan mandor terhenti. "Tenang saja, kau masih anak-anak. Aku yakin kau tidak mengerti tentang hal ini. Kau akan tetap aman."

Rambut pirang Naruto lepek karena air hujan. Tatapannya terarah pada Sasuke dan seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Sasuke seorang anak bangsawan?" tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya.

"Benar. Pemuda itu adalah kakaknya. Kau lihat dua polisi itu." sang mandor berbisik. "Mereka mungkin akan melakukan mengintrogasi sedikit padaku .. "

Anak bangsawan.

London.

Kakak.

Semua kata-kata sang mandor berputar di kepala Naruto.

_"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjadi Naruto yang sekarang dan kau tetap memandangku sebagai Sasuke yang sekarang walau apapun yang terjadi."_

Saphire Naruto membulat. Kini ia mengerti.

Mengerti kalau selama ini Sasuke tidak jujur padanya. Mengerti kalau ternyata Sasuke tidak sama seperti dirinya. Selama ini Sasuke menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dari Naruto. Pemuda itu juga tidak pernah mau membahas tentang kehidupannya.

Tapi, jika Sasuke benar-benar orang kaya—seorang anak bangsawan, kenapa ia mau bersama Naruto. Kenapa ia mau bekerja kasar seperti ini, tinggal di rumah kumuh dan hampir roboh. Bukankah seorang anak bangsawan punya banyak uang? Lalu kenapa? Apa Sasuke di culik kemudian melarikan diri? Tapi tidak, jika Sasuke diculik, kenapa dia tidak melapor polisi dan mencoba untuk pulang. Tidak. Tidak. Naruto tidak mengerti. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya. Apakah Sasuke berbohong?

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Sasuke berbohong. Tentu saja. Mungkin ia berbohong supaya Naruto mau menerimanya sehingga ia tidak tidur di jalanan. Apa seperti itu? Setelah semua yang telah terjadi diantara mereka?

Tidak tahan, Naruto berbalik dan berlari pergi. Bunyi kecipak basah karena sepatunya memukul air di atas tanah membarengi seru tertahan Sasuke saat memanggil namanya.

…**the sky is Blue…**

"Naruto!" Sasuke berseru sambil melepaskan diri dari Itachi. Mengabaikan rasa heran orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia berlari mengejar Naruto saat pemuda itu menghilang di balik sekat dinding.

Sasuke berlari dalam kepanikan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan seruan kakaknya. Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi bisa berada di sini. Di tempat ini. Bersama polisi.

Mimpi buruk Sasuke menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi dimana Naruto akan mengetahui kebenaran dirinya lalu pemuda itu akan menginggalkannya.

Ya. Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu akan marah pada Sasuke dan tidak ingin melihatnya lagi karena telah membohongi si pirang.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto melakukan hal itu. Tidak, karena Naruto adalah tunangannya. Pemuda itu telah menerima lamarannya dan jelas sudah kalau ia adalah calon istri Sasuke. Benar begitu bukan?

Tapi hei. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Naruto pasti sangat kecewa padanya sekarang. Sangat. Pasti.

Dua orang yang saling berkejaran menarik perhatian para pekerja. Seribu tanya kembali melanda mereka kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada dua pemuda itu. Apa ada hubungannya dengan gerombolan serta polisi tadi kah?

Mereka hanya bisa mengira-ngira dalam diam.

…**the sky is Blue…**

'Naruto, aku mohon. Berhenti.'

Percikan air di bawah kaki yang terciprat ke segala arah, Sasuke abaikan sementara fokus matanya terpaku pada punggung si pirang yang tetap terjaga jaraknya. Jalanan terlihat sepi. Toko-toko di samping kiri-kanan jalan terlihat tutup karena buruknya cuaca. Ditambah hari sudah menjelang sore.

"Naruto!" Sasuke kembali berseru. Tapi lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu mengabaikan panggilannya.

Menggeram tertahan, Sasuke mempercepat larinya sampai jarak mereka semakin tereleminasi.

"Jika kau berlari sampai menyebrang lautan pun aku akan tetap mengikutimu." Sasuke berkata keras. Kata-katanya disambut suara deras hujan.

Saat menoleh ke samping, mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah truk tengah melaju berlawanan dengan arah yang Naruto tuju.

"Naruto! Berhenti!" Sasuke berseru panik. Ia mengerahkan kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Tapi, kakinya masih belum bisa menyamai mesin truk yang melaju tanpa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang hendak menyebrang—menerobos tanpa tahu bahwa ada monster yang tengah menderu dari sisi yang berlainan.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Hei Sasuke, apa yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu saat ini?

Tentu saja seorang pemuda bermata langit cerah—Uzumaki Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke terulur dan meraih pinggang Naruto. Menarik keras ke samping sebelum bergulingan di atas aspal ketika suara klakson mobil truk menggema bertarung dengan suara hujan. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh dan kepala si pirang. Bersikap melindungi dan tidak ingin pemuda itu tergores sedikit pun. Tubuhnya serasa dipukul dengan keras saat aspal menghantam. Kepalanya seperti terbanting dan telinganya langsung berdengung. Sasuke tetap mengeratkan pelukannya walaupun kini tubuhnya telah terlempar bermeter-meter dari tempat semula.

Kepala Sasuke serasa berputar. Pandangannya berubah kabur. Setengah sadar, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto bergerak-gerak di atasnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari kepalanya. Tangan kanannya sulit ia gerakan sementara punggungnya mati rasa.

"Sa-sasuke .."

Sasuke bisa melihat saphire Naruto terbelalak diatasnya. Menyadari pemuda itu tidak terluka sedikitpun. Sasuke tersenyum. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." suaranya sendiri terdengar jauh.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berseru. Wajahnya memerah saat ia menangis keras tiba-tiba.

Ingin sekali Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap air mata itu, tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak. Disamping itu, wajah Naruto terlihat semakin samar-samar.

Hei, Naru, jangan menangis. Sasuke ingin bicara, tapi bibirnya tak kunjung bergeming.

"Tidak! Sasuke! ..."

Hujan masih setia mengguyur. Semuanya gelap.

…**the sky is Blue…**

_"Aku ingin menegaskan sesuatu padamu. Aku lebih memilih mati daripada kau tidak bersamaku."_

"Jika kau mencoba pergi dariku. Aku lebih memilih mati." ucap Sasuke saat mereka berdua baru saja makan malam. Piring bekas sup krim bertumpuk di meja. Naruto yang sedang minum terpaksa tersedak. Ia batuk-batuk.

"Teme, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak suka." Naruto berseru marah.

"Itu artinya aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu bodoh." ucap Sasuke sambil memutar mata.

"Tapi jangan mengatakan hal menakutkan seperti itu." Naruto menatap dengan tatapan tidak suka sekaligus takut.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu betapa berartinya dirimu didalam hidupku."

"Jangan gombal." Naruto menunjuk.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggelak. Ia tahu kalimatnya terdengar sok puitis. Jangan salahkan kenyataan yang ada karena ia bisa mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Kau tidak boleh mati. Aku juga tidak ingin mati—tidak sekarang. Pokoknya kita akan berjuang untuk hidup bersama. Lagipula kau bilang ingin menikah denganku bukan? Kau harus bekerja keras supaya mendapatkan banyak uang."

"Kau seperti ibu-ibu cerewet." Sasuke terkekeh.

"Ibu-ibu? Te-teme. Menyebalkan. Aku tidak seperti itu." wajah Naruto memerah. Ia memalingkan wajah dan kembali meneguk air putih di dalam gelas sampai habis.

"Intinya seperti itu." Naruto angkat bahu.

Sasuke mendengus pelan sebelum tersenyum manis. "Tenang saja dobe, aku akan bekerja keras dan mendapat banyak uang. Setelah itu kita menikah. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk membayar hutangmu lalu aku akan mencari uang lagi untuk membeli rumah."

Naruto terdiam. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang tengah meneguk minumanya dengan anggun. Tidak tergesa-gesa seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona dengan kata-kataku. Sekarang kau pasti merasa terharu bukan, lalu ingin menangis." Sasuke kembali menggoda Naruto.

"_Baka_, teme." Naruto berseru—kesal. Tapi detik berikutnya ia kembali terdiam. Sasuke masih bersikap normal. Tanda kalau kalimat sebelumnya tidaklah main-main.

"Sasuke .."

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan merapikan piring. Menumpuk berikut dengan milik Naruto sebelum membawanya ke westafel di dekat kompor. Tatapan Naruto berubah sendu. Ditatapnya punggung pemuda raven. Tiba-tiba dadanya bergemuruh dan terasa sesak.

Ah, dia benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, boleh aku memelukmu?"

Berbalik, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kening berkerut. Merasa heran dengan permintaan tiba-tiba si pirang yang terkesan sangat manja. Jarang sekali Naruto akan meminta hal seperti itu karena biasanya selalu Sasuke yang mengambil langkah awal.

Mengabaikan ekspresi keheranan Sasuke, Naruto berderap dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu erat. Kedua tangannya terkalung pada leher si raven.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu." Naruto berkata dengan wajah terbenam ke dada bidang orang terkasihnya.

Sasuke membalas pelukan pemuda itu. Memerangkap dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau ingin minta jatah atau apa?" bisik Sasuke sambil mencium puncak kepala si pirang.

Walaupun bermaksud menggoda tapi ia tidak sungguh-sungguh. Sasuke mengerti kalau saat ini Naruto hanya ingin pelukannya. Bukan jawaban yang ia terima, Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti .. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Naruto."

…**the sky is Blue…**

Bau khas rumah sakit bernuansa obat memenuhi sepanjang koridor rumah sakit kota X. Derap langkah sepatu samar terdengar lalu kembali menjauh.

"Kepalanya terbentur beberapa kali, hanya retak tapi tidak melukai bagian dalam, trauma mungkin akan di alami untuk sementara ini. Tulang punggung butuh terapi beberapa waktu supaya nyerinya hilang. Sedangkan tangan kanannya untuk sementara harus memakai _gips _karena tulang lengannya bergeser." Uchiha Itachi menjelaskan pada pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang pasien. Kening sebelah kanan pemuda itu terpasang plester tebal.

Baru saja pemuda itu bangun dari pingsannya. Ia tidak terluka parah seperti adiknya. Hanya luka memar dan lecet. Saat Itachi ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu, ia telah terlebih dahulu bertanya bagaimana adiknya. Ia seperti tidak peduli dengan keadaannya sendiri.

"Untung saja hanya terserempet. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja." Itachi menutup penjelasannya ketika guratan cemas masih terpatri jelas di wajah si pirang.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat sampai benar-benar berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda yang saat ini masih menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Terulur, ia mengusap kepala pirang di hadapannya dengan tangan kanan. Sikap lembutnya langsung membuat tubuh pemuda itu tegang.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Kepal si pirang bergerak, ia mendongak dan mendapati tatapan bersahabat Itachi.

"Uh .." pemuda itu berdehem pelan untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Itachi tersenyum, tangannya ia jauhkan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi .. Aku pikir sekarang—orang yang benar-benar Sasuke butuhkan adalah dirimu."

Itachi ikut duduk di ranjang pasien—di sebelah Naruto. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku mengerti sedikit bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau pasti tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya bukan? Sampai hari ini dimana kau tahu wujud asli seorang Sasuke. Kau berhak marah dan kecewa padanya."

"Tapi .." Itachi terhenti dan menatap Naruto yang masih belum membuka mulut. "Aku berharap kau tidak meninggalkan Sasuke sekarang. Sebelum pingsan, tadi dia memintaku untuk menjagamu."

Naruto masih mengunci mulut, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau ingin melihat Sasuke? Di pasti sudah siuman sekarang. Sekretaris pribadiku yang tengah menjaganya."

Melihat Sasuke?

"Sasuke .."

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa mual ketika membuka mulut. Matanya yang berair menatap sebuah pintu kecil di sebelah kanan ruangan. Mengabaikan Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya, Naruto berderap ke kamar kecil dan menutup pintunya dengan debum keras.

…**the sky is Blue…**

"Ini minumlah." Itachi menyodokan segelas air putih pada Naruto yang telah duduk kembali di pinggir ranjang.

"Trms." Naruto menerima dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

Itachi memperhatikan wajah si pirang yang terlihat pucat. "Bagaimana jika aku memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu kembali, sepertinya kau tidak sehat."

Naruto menggeleng.

Itachi mengambil gelas dari tangan si pirang dan meletakannya di atas meja. "Kau istirahat lah. Mungkin kau masih syok."

Naruto menurut dengan menaikkan kaki ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan kain bersih berwarna putih. Badannya benar-benar terasa tidak enak saat ini. Kepalanya pusing berkunang-kunang.

Merebahkan diri, Naruto masih merasa mual. Dia menyumpah dalam hati ketika menyadari tubuhnya begitu lemah. Dilirknya Itachi yang tengah melihat ke arah ponsel pribadinya.

"Dokter ingin bertemu denganku, mungkin ia akan membicarakan perawatan selanjutnya pada Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa bukan, kau kutinggal sebentar."

Naruto—lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dan tidak membuka mulut.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu sebentar disini." Itachi berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

…**the sky is Blue…**

"Sebaiknya, Sasuke-sama tidak banyak bergerak." Kabuto berkata dengan nada khwatir ketika baru beberapa menit lalu Sasuke siuman namun kini pemuda itu telah mencoba untuk turun di ranjang.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Kepalanya masih terasa berat sementara seluruh badannya linu. Tangan kanannya sendiri memakai penyangga. Entah kenapa, Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan tangan tersebut saat ini.

"Maksud Sasuke-sama pemuda berambut pirang itu? Ia sedang berada di kamar perawatan. Tidak ada luka serius yang di derita pemuda itu. Saat ini Itachi-sama sedang menemaninya."

Penjelasan Kabuto disambut dengan reaksi Sasuke yang langsung menapakkan kaki di atas lantai lalu mencoba berjalan.

"Sasuke-sama!" Kabuto berseru tertahan ketika melihat Sasuke mencabut jarum infus yang tertancap di punggung tangan kiri pemuda itu.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat Naruto." ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. Darah yang keluar dari bekas jarum infus ia seka secara asal ke pakaiannya.

Kabuto menelan ludah, ingin menolak, tapi nyatanya ia tidak akan pernah bisa membantah apa yang di katakan oleh majikannya.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

…**the sky is Blue…**

Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian sepanjang lorong. Pintu-pintu kamar pasien tertutup rapat di sisi kanan koridor. Hanya berbeda satu lantai antara kamar Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua orang itu kini tengah berada di lift.

Berjalan di sebelah Sasuke setelah menuruni satu lantai, sebentar-sebentar Kabuto akan ikut berhenti ketika langkah kaki Sasuke mulai melemah dan tangannya merayapi tepi dinding.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Itu kamarnya." Kabuto menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang tertutup rapat.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Rasa linu dan sakit di kepala ia abaikan asalkan bisa melihat Naruto saat ini.

Kabuto membuka pintu dan mendapati ruangan kosong.

Sebuah ranjang pasien dengan selimut tertata rapi di kaki ranjang. Sebuah gelas—yang seperti belum lama dipakai tergeletak di atas meja kotak di samping ranjang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Saat Sasuke ikut masuk, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak. Dilihatnya Kabuto yang telah kembali dari memeriksa kamar mandi di sebelah kanan ruangan. Wajahnya terpancar guratan menyesal dan rasa bersalah. Sasuke mengerti arti ekspresi itu.

Naruto tidak ada di kamar ini. Naruto telah pergi.

Sasuke menyumpah keras saat itu juga.

"Dimana Itachi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada keras dan menahan amarah.

"Itachi-sama sedang bertemu dokter untuk pemeriksaan Sasuke-sama selanjutnya." Kabuto berkata dengan nada bersalah. Ia melirik ponsel yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Kau bilang dia sedang menemani Naruto?" Sasuke memberikan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

"Benar—"

"Brengsek!" satu umpatan Sasuke keluarkan dengan nada menggeram marah. Ia berbalik keluar ruangan dan berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Sasuke-sama." Kabuto berseru sambil berderap menyusul tuannya.

Berjalan tergesa, Sasuke merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut tajam dan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Jauh di dalam hati ia ingin sekali menyumpahi sikap bodoh kakaknya. Padahal sebelumnya ia telah berpesan untuk menjaga Naruto dan jangan meninggalkannya sampai ia datang. Tapi dengan bodohnya Itachi meninggalkan Naruto.

Langkah kaki Sasuke melemah saat pandangannya berubah gelap. Kakinya bergetar hebat seolah tidak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya sendiri. Sebelum dirinya jatuh membentur lantai, Kabuto telah menangkap tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Langit cerah malam harinya ketika Naruto telah kembali ke kediamannya. Hampir pukul satu malam ketika ia sampa disana. Bekas-bekas air hujan membuat genangan air di beberapa titik permukaan tanah yang ia lewati.

Menutup pintu dan kembali ke ruangan dimana ia merasa aman, Naruto langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang setelah sebelumnya menyalakan lampu.

Ia menangis.

Perasaan tercekat membuat tenggorokannya sakit. Naruto menyadari kalau dia begitu pengecut. Ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tanpa berucap kata pamit, atau kata terimakasih. Pakaian yang ia pakai sekarangpun masih pakaian rumah sakit.

Seharusnya dia tidak pergi begitu saja, seharusnya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda itu. Bagaimana jika luka yang diderita Sasuke ternyata lebih parah dari apa yang di katakan kakaknya.

Tapi, Naruto tidak bisa. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Rasanya masih sakit ketika tahu selama ini Sasuke telah membohonginya. Andai saja hubungan mereka berdua sekedar teman, pasti Naruto akan melupakannya begitu saja. Bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Bukan seperti sekarang, bukan sepasang kekasih yang telah bersumpah untuk sehidup semati. Yang telah terikat dengan sebuah cincin yang terpasang di jari manis masing-masing.

Cincin.

Naruto menatap jari manis tangan kirinya yang terpasang cincin. Rasa sesak kembali menguasi dada Naruto. Tiba-tiba, rasa mual kembali melanda dirinya detik kemudiam. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Itachi berdiam diri di dalam mobil dibangku belakang. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke menatap ke luar kaca mobil. Kegusaran jelas terpasang di wajah porselen miliknya.

Sedikit ingat kejadian sejam lalu ketika Sasuke marah padanya saat telah sadar dari pingsannya. Seumur hidup tinggal bersama adiknya, belum pernah Itachi melihat Sasuke berteriak seperti tadi hanya karena kecerobohannya. Oke, mungkin kali ini kecerobohannya bisa di bilang sangat keterlaluan. Itachi tahu kali ini kesalahannya sangat besar karena ia pergi meninggalkan bocah pirang yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

Mengetahui kalau pemuda itu pergi tanpa pamit, Sasuke langsung pergi menyusul. Tidak peduli bahwa tubuhnya masih lemah dan dokter melarang keras pemuda itu meninggalkan ranjang. Sasuke tetap pergi, ia tetap bersikeras untuk bertemu dengan sosok itu. Sasuke juga mengabaikan Itachi beserta penawarannya untuk mencari Naruto dengan para bodyguardnya. Pemuda itu memilih untuk mencari si pirang sendiri.

"Sasuke, kau tahu dimana Naruto tinggal?" tanya Itachi memecahkan keheningan. Kabuto yang bertugas sebagai supir hanya bisa melirik dari balik kaca spoin dalam diam.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Dia memang tahu dimana Naruto tinggal, tapi, lebih jelasnya mengenai jalan-jalan yang harus dilalui sampai kesana ia tidak pernah tahu. Apalagi memakai mobil karena selama ini ia dan Naruto selalu berjalan kaki sambil melewati jalan-jalan sepi ketika hendak pergi kemanapun.

Satu-satunya jalan yang Sasuke ingat adalah antara tempat kerja di proyek dengan rumah itu.

"Kita berhenti di proyek tempatku bekerja, setelah itu aku akan berjalan kaki menuju tempat Naruto."

"Tidak bisakah kita naik mobil sampai tujuan?" Itachi bertanya ragu.

"Tidak. Jalanan yang akan kulewati masuk ke dalam gang-gang sempit. Mobil tidak akan bisa masuk. Lagipula, aku hanya tahu satu jalan yang biasa kulalui saat bersama Naruto." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menatap langsung kakaknya.

"Baiklah." Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Kabuto, kita pergi ke tempat proyek tadi siang."

Mendengar titah Itachi, Kabuto hanya mengangguk, sementara Sasuke diam-diam mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Naruto menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk kecil. Melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin, dia melihat sosok berambut pirang yang terlihat berantakan, kacau dan pucat. Ia bergerak menjauhi cermin lalu duduk di kursi menghadap meja. Tangan kanannya terulur meraih teko dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas.

Berpikir, Naruto berasumsi kalau dirinya masuk angin. Atau mungkin masih syok sehingga perutnya terus bergejolak. Perasaan mual beberapa kali masih menghampirinya.

Dalam keheningan ruangan yang menemaninya, Naruto beringsut kembali, ia bangkit berjalan ke arah lemari—berharap menemukan obat atau apa supaya ia tidak muntah lagi. Suara glutuk dari aktivitasnya mencari obat membuat sedikit keheningan terusir. Tangan Naruto terhenti, entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa ada yang janggal—ada yang aneh.

Naruto terbatuk pelan. Suara batuknya menggema di sepanjang dinding-dinding ruangan. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya mencari obat dan duduk kembali di kursi. Tatapannya terarah pada gelas kaca yang telah kosong.

Naruto mendesah dan menyumpah dalam hati.

Belum pernah seumur hidupnya ia merasa kesepian walaupun selama ini selalu sendirian. Tapi kali ini ..

Ah, Naruto menyadari bahwa rasa janggal tadi adalah rasa sepi. Rasa kesepian karena kini di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya. Sendirian. Tanpa ada Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Iris biru Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali.

Sekarang, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan Sasuke kembali. Perasaan bersalah dan malu masih menguasainya karena kaburnya ia dari rumah sakit. Alasan kabur itu sendiri di dukung karena tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Sasuke—setelah kenyataan pemuda itu membohonginya. Tapi di lain sisi, jika selama ini Sasuke bermaksud jahat padanya, tidak mungkin pemuda itu akan mengorbankan nyawanya sore tadi—menyelamatkannya dari truk yang melaju cepat—yang jika Sasuke tidak meraih tubuhnya mungkin ia sudah mati sekarang.

Lalu mengenai hubungan mereka selama ini, Naruto yakin Sasuke tidaklah main-main. Naruto marah dan kecewa. Perasaan itu memang ada. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke bukan karena membenci pemuda itu. Hanya saja, Naruto bingung, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa nantinya. Harus bertanya apa dia kepada Sasuke, karena banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan.

Tanpa sengaja, tatapan matanya terarah pada cincin di jari manisnya lagi. Cincin berwarna perak tersebut berkilau diterpa cahaya temaran lampu. Tidak. Naruto sama sekali tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Sasuke. Ia mencintainya. Naruto mencintai Sasuke. Walaupun pertemuan mereka terbilang singkat, tapi benih-benih cinta muncul ketika menyadari mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Mereka berjuang bersama, berbagi apapun dan saling menyayangi. Mereka telah membuat coretan tinta hidup yang mengharuskan—atau ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Naruto menyadari seharusnya ia tidak kabur. Dia seharusnya menuntut Sasuke dengan ribuan pertanyaan. Marah-marah di depannya dan memaki. Meminta penjelasan dan sebagainya. Tapi, ah, Naruto tidak bisa. Membayangkan bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang anak bangsawan saja langsung membuat Naruto gemetaran dan dadanya terasa sesak. Sepenuhnya dia sadar sejak awal bahwa Sasuke memang berbeda dari dirinya. Sasuke mempunyai keluarga dengan kehidupan di luar apa yang tengah di jalaninya sekarang.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak sama dengannya. Dia berbeda.

Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika mendengar suara pintu di ketuk. Tubuh Naruto langsung tegang. Buru-buru ia berdiri. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Nama Sasuke langsung menggema memenuhi pikirannya. Tapi—tunggu dulu. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di rumah sakit. Lagipula, tidak mungkin pemuda itu datang kemari dengan keadaannya setelah kecelakaan.

Lalu siapa?

Menelan ludah dan mengusir rasa mual yang tiba-tiba hadir kembali, Naruto melangkahkan kaki perlahan ke arah pintu.

Tidak mungkin pemilik bangunan bukan? Batin Naruto gusar. Sebelumnya ia beberapa kali pindah tempat karena si pemilik tidak mengizinkannya tinggal, atau ketika ia tidur di toko pinggir jalan, pihak keamanan sering menghardiknya. Tapi tempat ini—yang telah hampir setengah tahun ditinggalinya benar-benar tidak berpenghuni dan tidak ada nama pemilik. Tempat-tempat seperti ini biasanya telah ditinggal oleh si empu rumah yang telah pindah ke kota atau negara lain. Karena keadaan yang masih mendukung dengan pasokan air yang masih mengalir, akhirnya Naruto menempati rumah yang sebagian telah ambruk ini. Lalu, siapa orang yang datang sekarang, malam-malam begini. Mengingat di sekitar rumah ini hanya ada hamparan tanah kosong luas, Naruto mengerti mungkin beberapa orang tahu ia tinggal disana—yaitu orang-orang yang tinggal di lingkungan kumuh beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya. Walaupun tahu, mereka cenderung tidak ambil pusing dan acuh tak acuh. Toh seorang tuna wisma di kota ini bukanlah hal asing. Sesuatu seperti itu telah menjadi kewajaran di sini.

Tapi sekarang?

Setengah gemetar, Naruto meraih daun pintu dan memutar kunci.

"Ck, lama sekali kau membuka pintu. Kau membuat kami menunggu, bocah!"

Menyesuaikan penglihatan karena cahaya minim dari dalam ruangan menerobos keluar saat pintu dibuka, saphire Naruto membulat ketika tahu siapa yang datang.

Mereka ..

"Kenapa berdiam disitu bodoh!" suara keras seorang pria dari empat orang yang bergerombol dalam gelap terdengar mencemoh.

Menyadari sepenuhnya siapa mereka, Naruto mendorong pintu dan hendak menutupnya kembali. Tapi sayang, gerakannya telah terbaca terlebih dahulu. Orang pertama yang paling dekat dengannya langsung membuka pintu dengan paksa lalu menyeruak masuk.

"Mau apa kalian!" seru Naruto ketika empat orang anak buah mantan bosnya dulu kini telah memasuki istana damainya.

"Well, sepertinya tempat tinggalmu kali ini lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya."

Mereka adalah gerombolan preman yang waktu itu Sasuke hajar.

"Pergi dari sini!" Naruto memerintah dengan nada keras. Dua dari mereka duduk di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia berderap ke arah dua orang tersebut—bermaksud mengusir. Tapi, tanpa di duga olehnya, pemimpin preman tersebut—orang pertama yang sejak tadi sibuk melihat sekeliling telah memukul punggungnya terlebih dahulu. Naruto terjermbab ke arah dua orang yang duduk di ranjang.

"Aku tidak melihat temanmu. Dimana dia?" tanya si pemimpin ketika Naruto meronta minta di lepas saat kedua temannya telah menahan pemuda itu. Ranjang berderit gelisah.

"Brengsek." Naruto berseru saat salah satu dari mereka menindih tubuhnya.

"Jadi, dimana teman tampanmu itu heh? Aku ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena telah berani memukul wajahku." si pemimpin ikut bergumal di atas ranjang dan merobek pakaian Naruto.

"Lepas! Sialan! Kalian brengsek!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri sekuat tenaga. Tapi, dua orang yang menahan tangannya di sisi kanan-kiri tubuhnya memaksa Naruto untuk tidak berkutik.

"Ini akibat main-main dengan kami bocah. Aku tahu dulu kau adalah orang yang sangat di sayang oleh bos besar. Tapi kau memilih pergi. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Apalagi dengan sikapmu yang sok suci tidak ingin bekerja seperti kami." tangan pemimpin mereka menjelajah dan meraih celana Naruto.

"Hentikan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan sialan!" Naruto menggerakan kakinya secara liar—menendang. Tendangan brutalnya meleset. Si pemimpin preman meraih kaki kiri Naruto—menahan gerakan pemuda itu lalu mengusapnya dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Well, ini yang akan ku lakukan padamu." senyum buas nan mengerikan terpasang jelas di wajah pria itu.

Mata Naruto terbelalak ngeri.

'Tidak! Hentikan!'

'Sasuke!'

…**the sky is Blue…**

Suara benda terjatuh dengan debum keras berhasil membuat empat orang yang tengah bergumal di atas ranjang menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Tatapan mereka terarah pada sosok pemuda berambut raven yang tengah menatap balik dengan iris malam tajam. Ia menggeram.

"Berhenti jika kalian masih ingin hidup." suara Sasuke terdengar membelah udara di ruangan tersebut. Aura kemarahan memberikan tekanan yang bisa di rasakan oleh keempat preman itu.

"Wow, ini benar-benar seperti _dejavu_." pemimpin preman mendengus keras. Ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Naruto lalu turun dari ranjang. Diarahkannya langkah kaki mendekati si raven.

"Bocah. Kau—" si preman menyadari kehadiran orang lain di belakang pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Sasuke mengulang.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah di tampar berkali-kali oleh sekumpulan orang yang mengelilinginya. Kepalanya masih pening dan pandangannya buram. Ia ingat kalau empat orang tadi hendak memperkosanya. Tapi, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Naruto mendengar suara debum keras. Mungkin pintu kamarnya telah rusak sekarang.

Siapa?

Yang datang?

Naruto hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata berkunang sebelum mendengar nada menghentak marah.

" .. Aku akan membunuhmu .."

Suara itu ..

Sasuke ..

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya mendengar suara samar sumpah serapah, gedebuk dan suara daging hidup yang beradu. Tulang-tulang yang berglemutuk membarengi teriakan kesakitan.

Sasuke ..

Hembusan angin menggelitik pipi Naruto ketika ranjang berderit. Ia bisa merasakan rengkuhan seseorang di tubuhnya.

"Bodoh."

Ah, suara itu menelusup masuk ke dalam telinga Naruto.

"Bodoh."

Satu kata itu terus menggema berulang saat Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala si pirang ke dadanya.

"Sa-suke .." Naruto berkata dengan susah payah.

Sasuke tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Pelukannya ia eratkan.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Kabuto menutup pintu berwarna coklat di belakangnya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah ketika mendapati Itachi telah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Mereka belum bangun?" tanya Itachi tanpa ekspresi.

Kabuto berdehem pelan. "Saya baru saja mengecek kondisi Sasuke-sama dan Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka baik-baik saja saat ini walaupun saya merasa kurang yakin. Apalagi kondisi Sasuke-sama—" Kabuto terhenti.

"Aku mengerti. Kita biarkan saja dulu, kau tidak perlu memanggil dokter saat ini untuk mereka, nanti saja."

Kabutu mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauh.

Itachi meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Di dalam ruangan yang bernuansa klasik berwarna coklat muda—di salah satu apartemen yang Itachi sewa selama berada di kota ini, dia melihat dua sosok pemuda berbalut selimut tebal sebatas dada tengah terlelap dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat damai dan nyaman. Ekspresi polos dikarenakan usia mereka terpatri jelas saat tidur. Itachi menutup pintu kembali.

Melangkahkan kaki menjauhi kamar tersebut. Kini, Uchiha pertama menyadari hubungan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara adiknya dan si pirang.

Mengingat ulang kejadian-kejadian kemarin, Itachi mengerti alasan kenapa Sasuke begitu mengkhwatirkan pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Masih tergambar jelas bagaimana semalam Sasuke gelisah saat di perjalanan menuju tempat Naruto. Seperti tengah mendapat firasat buruk, Sasuke berlari tergesa dan terkesan membabi buta setelah mobil terparkir di dekat proyek. Itachi dan Kabuto mengikuti dengan berjuta tanya. Mereka menyadari bahwa Sasuke saat itu sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mereka kenal. Apalagi saat ia mendapati sekumpulan preman yang hampir memperkosa Naruto sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan.

Bunuh.

Bagai di sambar petir Itachi mendengar adiknya mengeluarkan kata menyeramkan itu. Itachi juga terkejut ketika Sasuke bisa memukul dengan tangan kanannya—yang kata dokter tulangnya bergeser. Seolah mendapat kekuatan entah dari mana, Sasuke menghajar orang itu. Itachi sendiri dan Kabuto ikut bertarung. Mereka menghajar tiga orang lainnya.

Untung saja mereka berhasil membuat empat orang preman tersebut jatuh dan tidak berkutik. Kabuto langsung menelpon polisi kemudian. Lalu setelahnya, mereka langsung pulang ke apartemen. Naruto pingsan sementara Sasuke tetap mendekap pemuda itu erat di dalam pelukkannya tanpa berniat untuk melepasnya barang satu detikpun.

Mereka telah aman sekarang. Kedua pemuda itu telah bersama kembali.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

Mungkin boleh baginya untuk berasumsi dan menebak-nebak kira-kira apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, tapi untuk lebih jelasnya, Itachi akan mewawancarai mereka nanti setelah keadaan kacau menjadi lebih tenang. Saat ini, mengorek-ngorek informasi dari mereka bukanlah saat yang tepat. Itachi akan memilih waktunya nanti. Sekarang, yang perlu di lakukannya adalah menghubungi kedua orang tuanya dan memberitahu mereka bahwa Sasuke telah di temukan.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Naruto terbangun saat mendengar deru pesawat terbang di kejauhan. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan merasakan dengusan halus dari atas kepalanya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berseru sambil terduduk. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya melorot ke bawah.

Ikut bangun, Sasuke mengucek matanya dengan ke dua tangan. Detik berikutnya, pemuda berambut raven itu meringgis ketika rasa linu menggrayangi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Mencoba duduk, kepalanya seperti terbuat dari besi.

"Sasuke .." Naruto mengulang. Dia yakin apa yang di alaminya sekarang pasti mimpi. Tidur bersama Sasuke benar-benar seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak—

Tubuh Naruto menggigil ketika ia mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin—ah, lebih tepatnya kejadian semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun." Sasuke meremas tangan kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya lalu mengecup sekilas kening si pirang.

"Sasu—"

"Ssshhh." Sasuke menggeleng cepat sebagai isyarat untuk meminta Naruto supaya tidak banyak bicara.

"Kemarilah, aku merindukanmu." Sasuke membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Iris biru Naruto membulat. Ia tertahan beberapa detik pada posisinya.

"Aku .. Aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke .." Naruto beringsut sedikit lalu menjatuhkan diri ke dada si raven.

"Sshhh." Sasuke mengusap helaian pirang Naruto dengan lembut ketika pemuda itu terisak di dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan bicara lagi oke. Kita lupakan semua yang telah terjadi kemarin. Bersikaplah seolah-olah itu adalah mimpi buruk—hanya mimpi buruk." bisik Sasuke dengan nada mengalun.

"Aku tetap disini. Bersamamu. Kita tetap bersama Naruto .." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi."

Melonggarkan pelukkannya, Sasuke meraih wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Di usapnya air mata yang jatuh mengalir di pipi si pirang.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau bisa cengeng seperti ini." Sasuke tersenyum.

Hidung Naruto berkedut. Ia ikut mengusap air matanya dengan gaya kekanakkan.

"Hei .." Sasuke berbisik. Dikecupnya lagi kening Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya si raven dengan nada khwatir.

Melihat kedua alis Sasuke saling bertaut lemah, Naruto menggeleng lalu mencoba tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Tatapan iris malam Sasuke terarah pada plester di kening kiri si pirang—ah, bekas kecelakaan itu.

"Aku khwatir dengan keadaanmu." aku Naruto saat melihat kepala Sasuke masih di perban.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Tanganku terkadang mati rasa." ucap Sasuke sambil menggerakan lengan kanannya. "Tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh bagiku. Aku masih bisa memukul dua tiga orang—" Sasuke terhenti lalu angkat bahu. Dia tidak ingin mengingatkan lagi kejadian semalam pada si pirang.

Seolah mengerti, Naruto tersenyum sendu. "Syukurlah .."

Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan serius. "Sasuke, bolehkah aku memelukmu lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh harap.

Ah, sebenarnya Naruto ingin membuktikan—sekali lagi, bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Ia mengabaikan kerut di kening Sasuke.

Dekapan Sasuke mengalirkan rasa hangat dan nyaman ditubuh si pirang.

"Mulai hari ini, aku tidak akan membiarkamu pergi lagi dari sisiku." wajah Sasuke bergerak. Dengan ujung hidungnya, ia menyapu permukaan wajah Naruto. Dari pelipis lalu turun ke pipi.

Tinggal satu inchi lagi bibir mereka bertemu ketika pintu terbuka—

"Oh—" Itachi berseru tertahan. Setengah terkejut ia memalingkan wajah, lalu berdehem pelan. "Sorry, aku hanya ingin mengecek apa kalian sudah bangun atau belum—karena sekarang sudah hampir pukul sebelas siang."

Sasuke memberikan dengusan pelan. "Kau bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk."

"Pintunya tidak dikunci." Itachi angkat bahu. Dilihatnya wajah merona si pirang sementara Sasuke beringsut memberi sedikit jarak.

"Well, aku harap kalian menundanya sampai acara makan siang—errr, mungkin sekarang waktunya sarapan bagi kalian." Itachi tersenyum iseng.

Sasuke memberi _death glare_. "Nanti kami akan keluar."

Merasa diusir, Itachi hanya memutar mata. "Oke. Aku akan menunggu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, pemuda dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menutup pintu kembali. Di luar kamar, ia menghela nafas lega. Senyum lebar terkembang jelas di bibirnya ketika menyadari masa-masa tegang telah berlalu. Kini Sasuke telah menjadi Sasuke yang ia kenal.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Kabuto baru saja selesai memasang _gips _di tangan kanan Sasuke saat Naruto muncul bersama Itachi. Telah membersihkan diri dan berganti penampilan, kini Naruto terlihat lebih bersih dan segar. Ia memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaus berwarna abu-abu.

"Itachi-nii sudah memesan makanan untuk kita." kata Naruto sesampainya di sebelah si raven.

Kening Sasuke berkerut, sedikit heran kenapa Naruto bisa cepat akrab dengan kakaknya yang sikapnya sama dinginnya seperti dirinya.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas singkat sambil bangkit berdiri. Diliriknya Itachi yang tengah senyum-senyum penuh arti di dekat pintu.

Mereka berdua menuju ruang makan kemudian. Itachi duduk di sebrang dua sejoli yang tengah menata piring dan sendok. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan.

"Mau ku ambilkan?" tawar Naruto ketika iris birunya menatap kembali ke arah perban ditangan si raven.

Mengangguk tanpa membuka mulut, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada Kabuto yang tengah membawa nampan berisi jus jeruk yang berada di dalam gelas bening besar.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Ayah, dia ingin kita pulang secepatnya." Itachi membuka mulut.

Kalimatnya disambut tatapan ketidaksukaan dari Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah membicarakan sesuatu tentang pulang padamu." mendengus pelan tangan kiri Sasuke merambat ke atas paha Naruto di balik meja. Si pirang memberi tatapan protes, tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Tangannya tetap ia gerakan—mengelus paha kanan si pirang dari balik celana levis.

Naruto telah selesai dengan tugasnya menata makanan di atas piring Sasuke. Beberapa potong _croissant _dan salad yang bertabur saus keju dengan banyak tomat.

"Ibu selalu menanyakanmu." Itachi berkata sebelum menyuapkan sepotong steak daging berlumur bumbu _barbeque_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Naruto yang menggenggam erat sendok di tangan kanannya. Saphirenya terpaku pada kue pai dengan cherry serta madu diatasnya. Terpaku dan hanya diam, beberapa kali pemuda itu meneguk ludah.

"Naruto, makanlah. Jangan hanya di lihat." Sasuke berdecak sekali.

Tapi detik berikutnya ia kaget ketika Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. Kedua mata saphirenya berair.

"Sasuke, aku—humpp!" Naruto menutup mulutnya lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Naruto." Sasuke berseru panik. Ia berlari mengejar. Debum pintu menggema ketika Sasuke sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Naruto." Sasuke mengetuk pintu pelan ketika mendengar suara orang muntah di dalam sana.

Itachi dan Kabuto muncul tak lama kemudian.

"Makanan apa yang kau berikan pada Naruto?" tanya Sasuke gusar sambil memberikan tatapan menuduh pada kakaknya dan Kabuto.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, saya memesan dari restoran apartemen ini dan telah terjamin keamanannya." Kabuto menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin Naruto belum terbiasa dengan makanan seperti itu." Itachi mencoba membuat lelucon untuk mengurangi aura tegang yang tiba-tiba melanda sekeliling mereka.

"Jangan bercanda." Sasuke berderap ke arah Itachi dan meraih kerah kemeja kakaknya. "Jangan pernah menghina Naruto."

Melihat adiknya menggeram marah, Itachi hanya menghela nafas. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Lagipula kau terlalu serius menanggapi leluconku. Aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah berani menghina Naruto. Yang Kabuto katakan tadi benar. Semua makanan dari restoran apatemen ini aman."

Melepaskan cengkramannya, Sasuke mundur selangkah. "Lagipula aku melihat sendiri Naruto belum memakan apapun di meja itu. Mungkin dia masuk angin. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi semalam bukan? Apalagi traumatis akibat kecelakaan."

Sasuke baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika mendengar suara klek pintu. Segera saja pemuda itu berbalik dan menerjang Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke panik sambil menempelkan punggung tangan kirinya di kening Naruto. Tidak panas atau demam.

"Un." Naruto menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kau sakit? Ayo, kite ke rumah sakit sekarang." Sasuke meraih tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke, aku baik-baik saja." Naruto menggelak. Ia memang merasa sehat. Tidak sakit. Hanya saja entah kenapa tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual tadi.

"Tidak. Kau harus di periksa." Sasuke keras kepala.

"Aku baik-baik saja teme, menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak suka dokter." Naruto membalas dengan raut kesal.

"Aku khwatir, dobe. Jangan membuatku cemas."

Melihat dua pemuda itu tidak ingin mengalah, Itachi berdehem pelan. Seketika, Perdebatan mereka terhenti.

"Sasuke benar Naruto. Kau harus di periksa. Tapi kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit karena Kabuto sudah ku perintahkan untuk menelpon dokter supaya bisa datang kemari."

"Tapi—"

"Baguslah." Sasuke memotong protes Naruto. "Sekarang, kau tunggu di kamar. Aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu sambil menunggu dokter datang." lanjut Sasuke sambil mengusap berkas-bekas air yang masih membasahi wajah si pirang.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu di depan." Itachi undur diri ketika merasa menjadi pihak ketiga diantara dua pasangan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu.

Ah. Entah kenapa, saat ini Itachi mempunyai firasat aneh.

…**the sky is Blue…**

"Apa!" Sasuke berteriak kaget ketika dokter telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

Diruang tamu, ia, kakaknya, Kabuto, dan sang dokter tengah membicarakan hasil pemeriksaan si pirang yang kini tengah berada di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke dengan kening berkerut. Ekspresinya memancarkan rasa keterkejuan, syok dan rasa tidak percaya.

"Mungkin ini adalah hal baru yang belum di ketahui oleh kebanyakan orang awam. Tapi, hasil pemeriksaan yang saya lakukan sudah sesuai dengan prosedur. Uzumaki Naruto memang tengah hamil sekarang. Usia kandungannya sekitar tiga-empat minggu." Dokter menjelaskan ulang.

"Tapi—" Sasuke ingin menyangkal, tapi, kalimatnya terhenti ketika melihat tatapan tanpa ekspresi dari Itachi. Dari raut wajahnya, Itachi seolah berkata -aku-tidak-menyangka-hubungan-kalian-telah-sampai-ke-tahap-itu-.

"Kehamilan laki-laki biasanya disebut Male-Pragnant. Hal itu dikarenakan Uzumaki Naruto mempunyai rahim. Mungkin sedikit aneh ketika tiba-tiba seorang pria bisa hamil dan mempunyai rahim. Tapi, kemungkinan besar ini ada sedikit kaitannya dengan kelainan genetik yang dibawa oleh Uzumaki Naruto sendiri. Lebih baik dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut di rumah sakit."

Sasuke menarik nafas diam-diam.

"Kita bicarakan hal ini selanjutnya nanti. Aniki, aku serahkan padamu untuk sementara." Sasuke berkata sambil bangkit berdiri dan berlalu.

"Maaf atas kelancangan adik saya dokter. Anda pasti mengerti tingkah anak muda." Itachi berkata setelah Sasuke benar-benar pergi.

Sang dokter tersenyum. "Ini merupakan suatu hal yang langka, tuan Itachi perlu memberitahu adik anda supaya menjaga kesehatan pemuda itu demi keselamatannya sendiri dan calon bayinya nanti."

…**the sky is Blue…**

Pintu kamar terbuka saat Naruto baru saja selesai mengecek obat apa saja yang dokter berikan padanya tadi. Bergerak dari tengah ranjang, ia beringsut ke pinggir ketika melihat Sasuke masuk.

"Sasuke." Naruto berseru.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Hanya masuk angin bukan? Huh, kau saja yang berlebihan sampai memanggil dokter." bibir Naruto terlipat.

Sasuke ikut duduk di samping si pirang dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto keheranan dengan sikap si raven yang tiba-tiba sangat lembut.

"Naruto, maukah kau ikut denganku." tanya Sasuke saat melepas pelukannya. Diusapnya lembut pipi karamel pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kemana?"

"Ke London. Ke rumahku. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku."

Sekilas. Sasuke bisa merasakan bahu Naruto tegang. Kedua alis pemuda itu bertaut lemah kemudian.

"Tapi, Sasuke .." Naruto menelan ludah.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu." Sasuke berkata mantap.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, pendampingku, orang yang selalu berada di sisiku .."

"Sasuke." wajah Naruto merona, ia mencoba menjaukan diri tapi Sasuke menahannya. Alih-alih untuk menutupi rasa malu, Naruto memalingkan wajah.

"Naruto, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan memberi kecupan di bagian punggung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto. Saat ini dia memang masih diliputi kebinguan. Ia mencintai Sasuke dan bersedia menikah dengan pemuda itu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa jika Sasuke langsung membawanya ke London. Bertemu dengan orang tua pemuda itu. Naruto belum siap. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lagipula dia laki-laki. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak setuju? Bagaimana jika keluarga Sasuke membencinya dan nanti akan mengusirnya ketika ia datang. Ah, Naruto sama sekali belum mempunyai pemikiran sampai sana.

"Ayah dan Ibuku pasti akan senang." Sasuke tersenyum.

Kekhwatiran di wajah Naruto sedikit memudar ketika melihat senyum menenangkan pemuda itu. "Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Iris malamnya berkilat-kilat seolah tengah dilanda kabar bahagia. "Sebentar lagi, mereka akan mendapat seorang cucu."

Saphire Naruto terbelalak. Kaget, ia mundur kebelakang.

"Sa-suke, kau?" wajah Naruto berkerut pedih. "Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah.

"Kau—cucu darimana?" Naruto menunjuk dengan tangan kanan. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya hampir berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Diraihnya tangan yang teracung itu lalu dikecupnya lagi. "Tentu saja darimu, dobe."

Lagi-lagi Saphire Naruto terbelalak. Kali ini lebih lebar.

"Jangan bercanda. Jadi selama ini kau mempunyai seorang gadis lain. Seorang perempuan yang akan memberimu anak dan cucu untuk orang tuamu." Naruto berkata kesal.

"Gadis?" Sasuke kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu, dobe. Tentu saja orang yang aku cintai hanya kau. Kau—laki-laki. Tidak ada gadis disini."

"Tapi .."

Menyadari kalau si pirang tengah salah sangka, Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kemarilah." ia mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

Ragu-ragu, Naruto masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sasuke mendekatinya dan meremas kedua tangan Naruto.

"Kita akan mempunyai anak." lagi-lagi Sasuke berkata dengan senyum bahagia namun misterius. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengerucutkan bibir. Kedua alisnya berkedut.

"Kau sedang hamil Naruto. Hamil anak kita."

"Apaaa!"

Reaksi Naruto lebih parah dari Sasuke.

…**the sky is Blue…**

Telinga Sasuke berdengung ketika Naruto berteriak keras di dekatnya. Mengurangi reaksi tersebut, pemuda raven itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sasuke, jangan bercanda keterlaluan seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau melalukannya, tapi jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa hamil. Aku ini laki-laki. Teme, kau bodoh sekali sih."

"Kau mual-mual bukan? Apalagi jika kau mencium bau sesuatu yang asing, mualmu pasti akan bertambah hebat. Itu dikarenakan kau sedang ngidam."

Takk

Naruto menjiak kepala Sasuk dengan gemas.

"Teme, bodoh, aku masuk angin, maka dari itu aku muntah-muntah. Kenapa kau bilang aku hamilll." Naruo menjerit tertahan.

Sasuke mengusap bekas jitakkan si pirang dikepalanya.

"Enak saja membuat lelucon seperti itu. Memangnya aku bocah yang bisa di bohongi." Naruto berkata dengan mulut komat-kamit sementara tangannya bersedekap. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke berkata pasrah. Siapapun pasti tidak akan percaya jika mendengar apa yang di katakannya.

Naruto hamil.

Seorang laki-laki hamil.

_The hell._

Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto kini tengah menjaga jarak dengannya. Mungkin pemuda itu masih menganggap apa yang dikatakannya bohong belaka.

"Aku sengaja memberitahu langsung kabar gembira ini padamu tapi nyatanya reaksimu begitu." Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke, kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Naruto mengerutkan alis.

"Saat ini aku benar-benar bahagia. Awalnya—sama sepertimu, aku kaget dan terkejut. Mengetahui kau hamil benar-benar mengagetkanku. Tapi sekarang, aku merasa sangat senang. Entahlah .. Tapi kau .. " Sasuke menarik nafas panjang.

"Sasuke .." Naruto beringsut ke dekat si raven kembali.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud demikian. Aku hanya tidak mengerti." Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Sasuke. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah sekarang karena telah memudarkan senyum di wajah si raven.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Nanti kita cek bersama-sama di rumah sakit oke, aku juga masih meragukan hasil dokter tadi." Sasuke memeluk si pirang erat.

"Tapi, aku berharap hal itu benar-benar terjadi."

…**the sky is Blue…**

_As endless as forever_

_Our love will stay together_

_You are all I need to be with forevermore_

_Forevermore_

_You are all I need to be with forevermore_

Dua hari kemudian.

Angin berhembus memainkan surai pirang Naruto. Pemuda itu melayangkan tatapan ke langit biru di atanya. Luas terbentang bermil-mil jauhnya. Langit hari ini cerah, berwarna biru dengan sedikit awan. Jika adapun, awan tersebut berwarna putih bersih bagai kapas.

Di kota ini, jarang sekali langit biru seperti itu. Biasanya, kota ini selalu berawan kelabu dan berangin dingin. Tapi hari ini, terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Berdiri di halaman rumah sakit dinaungi sebuah pohon beach, Naruto merasa menjadi seperti orang yang bebas sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari diskusinya bersama dokter di rumah sakit bagian kandungan.

"Umm, hanya masih sedikit terguncang karena hasil tadi. Tapi .." Naruto menatap perutnya sendiri. Dengusan geli ia keluarkan kemudian. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau disini ada yang hidup." lanjut si pirang sambil mengusap lembut perutnya sendiri.

Tangan Sasuke ikut mengusap perut tersebut dan meremas tangan kanan si pirang.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dokter jelaskan tadi. Terlalu rumit sampai kepalaku sedikit pusing .." Naruto menggigit bibir.

Menyadari bagaimana kemampuan menangkap kekasihnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Aku telah mengerti. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Kenyataan kau hamil sama sekali tidak merisaukanku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia."

Naruto masih menatap perutnya saat Sasuke mengecup kening kanannya.

"Kita akan menjaga calon bayi kita." ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Um, tentu .." Naruto mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Perasaan bahagia memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Ah, dia benar-benar mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lusa kita akan ke London. Itachi tengah mengurus surat-surat untuk kita hari ini."

"Lusa?" tanya si pirang setengah terkejut. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit gusar. Di tengah kebahagiaannya saat ini, ada satu masalah yang belum mereka selesaikan, yaitu orang tua Sasuke dan pernikahan.

"Kau keberatan?" Sasuke bertanya balik. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan si pirang.

"Nn, aku—aku hanya belum siap? Bagaimana jika—"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat untuk menghentikan ucapan Naruto. Dia yakin si pirang pasti akan berkata macam-macam.

"Bagaimana jika mereka membenciku?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar. Naruto menahan dirinya supaya terlihat tetap tegar.

"Tidak ada yang akan membencimu. Tidak ayahku, ibuku, keluargaku, tidak siapapun. Kau akan tetap bersamaku."

"Tapi Sasuke, aku takut."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto selanjutnya, jantung Sasuke bagai tertusuk. Nafasnya tercekat tiba-tiba. Segera saja ia meraih tubuh si pirang ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Percayalah padaku. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu."

Naruto tidak berkata lagi demi membuat Sasuke tenang. Menyadari bahu pemuda itu tegang, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sendiripun telah memikirkan apa konsekuesi yang akan mereka terima nantinya.

"Apa aku bisa pergi begitu saja dari sini? Mengingat aku dibesarkan di kota ini dan tidak tahu menahu mengenai London tempat tinggalmu." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan saat pelukan mereka terlepas.

Masih dengan posisi tubuh berdekatan, Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku sudah membereskan semuanya. Tentang hutangmu dan gank mafia itu. Mereka tidak akan berani macam-macam lagi padamu. Aku dan Itachi telah mengurusnya."

Naruto menatap tidak percaya. Selama hampir lima tahun ini ia berusaha mencari uang guna untuk membayar hutangnya, kini telah lunas begitu saja. Dan mulai sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi orang-orang yang mengejarnya dan berbuat jahat padanya.

"Nanti aku pasti akan menggantinya." Naruto berkata untuk menutupi rasa senangnya. Kalimatnya disambut kata 'bodoh' oleh Sasuke.

"Kau calon istriku. Kau adalah bagian dariku, bagian dari keluargaku. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu mengganggumu lagi."

Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Dan satu lagi. Mengenai tempat tinggal kita, aku telah meminta Kabuto untuk membeli tanah itu dan memperbaiki bangunannya. Aku berencana membuat ulang rumah itu sebagi tanda pertemuan kita. Aku ingin menjadikannya tempat penting dan berharga di kota ini. Tetap berdiri menjadi saksi bagaiman kita hidup saat itu. Bagaimana kita berbagi apapun—berbagi kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Aku ingin tempat itu tetap ada, dan, jika sewaktu-waktu kita kembali ke sini, kita akan mendatangi tempat itu. Rumah itu akan menjadi rumah kedua bagi kita nantinya."

"Sasuke .." Naruto berkata lirih. Air mata telah turun diam-diam membasahi pipinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke telah memikirkan semuanya. Berpikir kedepan untuk masa depan mereka tanpa mengabaikan masa lalu. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak ingin menghapus bagaimana menderitanya hidup di kota ini dengan keadaan pas-pasan bersamanya. Dada Naruto terasa sangat sesak. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengukur seberapa besar rasa cinta pemuda itu padanya. Bukan hanya cinta, Sasuke juga telah siap sedia. Pemuda raven itu telah merencanakan semuanya. Dengan sikap tenangnya, bukan berarti dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sebaliknya, ia telah jauh berpikir. Berpikir dengan sebuah pemikiran yang tidak bisa dianggap main-main.

Sasuke serius dengan hidupnya demi Naruto.

"Jangan menangis." Sasuke mengusap air mata di pipi si pirang.

"Aku menangis karena bahagia bodoh. Karenamu—karena kau telah bersikap seperti ini."

"Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum geli ketika mendapat pengakuan itu dari si pirang. Itu merupakan kalimat terjujur pertama yang si pirang utarakan padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang. Aku ingin kau tetap dirumah dan menjaga kesehatanmu demi calon anak kita." Sasuke berkata manja.

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukkannya. "Um, kita pulang."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto .."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke .."

"Kita akan terus bersama, selama-lamanya."

…**the sky is Blue…**

_Omake_

Itachi menatap jarum jam di tangan kanannya lalu mendesah tertahan.

"Kenapa kita tidak satu mobil dengan mereka tadi. Sekarang kita tidak tahu dimana mereka bukan?" Itachi bekata frustasi. Ia menghela nafas keras sambil melayangkan tatapan ke arah sekumpulan orang di jalanan masuk tempat tunggu penumpang yang akan naik pesawat.

"Mereka ingin berangkat sendiri. Itu yang Sasuke-sama katakan." Kabuto berkata sambil ikut melihat sekeliling.

"Sial, dimana mereka. Sasuke tidak memegang ponsel. Padahal pesawat sudah datang." Itachi berdecak sekali.

Menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit berjinjit. Sekumpulan orang dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda berderap dengan langkah tak tentu. Tergesa, tertawa-tawa, berjalan pelan. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada sosok yang Itachi cari.

"Itachi-sama." Kabuto berdehem.

Tatapan Itachi beralih pada sekretaris pribadinya itu. Kacamata yang ia pakai di betulkannya dengan tangan—terlihat gelisah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Apa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" lanjut si raven panjang saat Kabuto masih tak konsentrasi dengan tatapan matanya.

"Maaf jika saya lancang tapi, apa ini merupakan pilihan yang terbaik. Maksud saya mengenai Sasuke-sama dan Naruto-sama. Mereka akan langsung pulang ke London dengan maksud meminta restu untuk menikah. Tapi, bagaimana jika tuan dan nyonya—" Kabuto berdehem lagi—terlihat gusar untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Itachi memicingkan mata sebentar—berpikir kira-kira apa yang di maksud Kabuto. Mengerti, Itachi mendesah pelan.

"Well, aku akui kalau kehamilan Naruto disini membawa keberuntungan."

Mata Kabuto bergerak-gerak tidak mengerti.

"Jika Naruto tidak hamil, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau kembali ke rumah—dia akan terus berada di kota ini asal bisa bersama Naruto. Bekerja sebagai buruh atau apapun asal dia bisa terus menemani naruto. Tapi, berbanding terbalik, nyatanya dia telah memikirkan semuanya—masa depan dirinya bersama pemuda itu. Dia menyadari kalau bekerja keras saja tidak cukup ketika tahu bahwa ia akan segera mempunyai anak. Dia harus menikah dan meresmikan hubungan mereka. Ayah dan Ibu tentu saja pasti akan terkejut. Tapi, aku yakin mereka berdua akan berusaha untuk meyakinkan Ayah dan Ibu."

"Saya mengerti. Keteguhan dan perasaan Sasuke-sama dan Naruto-sama memang tidak bisa dianggap main-main. Saya juga merasa kalau saat ini—untuk pertama kalinya, saya melihat Sasuke-sama terlihat lebih hidup dengan banyaknya ekspresi yang ia keluarkan. Sekarang, Sasuke-sama sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan dulu."

"Hn, aku yakin dia telah memahami kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Di kota ini, kau tahu bukan seperti apa. Aku telah mendengar cerita mereka berdua dari Sasuke. Tentang masa lalu Naruto yang hidup terikat oleh gank mafia—tentang hidupnya selama ini. Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto—itu dari kacamataku." Itachi menatap tiket pesawat di tangannya.

"Aku yakin Sasuke telah belajar banyak tentang arti kehidupan. Disaat yang sama, dia menemukan cinta sejati dihidupnya." Itachi menambahkan dengan dengusan pelan.

"Yeah, walaupun pilihannya adalah seorang laki-laki. Ayah dan Ibu sudah kuyakinkan tentang hubungan mereka. Kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk Sasuke dan Naruto."

Kabuto, tanpa sadar mengangguk ketika tuan muda pertamanya berkata dengan nada penuh pengharapan.

"Aku akan mendukung mereka apapun yang terjadi." Itachi berkata mantap.

"Maaf. Kami terlambat." suara baritone menggema dari belakang Itachi dan Kabuto—memotong pembicaraan serius mereka berdua.

Membalikkan diri, Itachi mendapati wajah adiknya dan Naruto. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan kiri si pirang.

"Kau lama sekali." Itachi berdecak sekali sambil berjalan menjauh ke arah pintu _boarding _dimana sudah ada sekumpulan orang yang telah antri untuk bisa naik di pesawat yang sama.

Kabuto menyusul Itachi dengan satu koper kecil ditangan kanan.

Naruto menghela nafas lega saat ia hanya bersama Sasuke lagi sekarang. "Aku pikir benda ini tidak akan diperbolehkan?" kata si pirang sambil memasukkan celengan silindernya ke dalam tas punggung—tanda bukti hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini saat sendirian.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau sudah merasa baikkan bukan? Aku takut mualmu masih parah seperti pagi tadi."

Naruto menggeleng. "Unm, mungkin aku merasa sedikit canggung karena belum pernah naik pesawat."

Sasuke mendengus geli ketika melihat semu merah di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Tenang saja, kau duduk di sampingku. Ada Itachi dan Kabuto juga yang telah menyiapkan kalau-kalau kau akan muntah lagi."

Naruto mengangguk. Berjalan disamping Sasuke, ia melihat banyak sekali orang dibelakangnya. Suara wanita dari mikrofon pengumuman menggema di ruangan besar bangunan.

"Itu pesawat kita." ucap Sasuke memberitahu. Pegangan di tangan Naruto ia eratkan.

"Kau siap?" lanjutnya.

Saphire Naruto terarah pada Itachi yang tengah melambaikan tangan—meminta untuk cepat masuk melewati pintu _boarding_.

Naruto mengangguk yakin. "Ya. Tentu saja."

**TAMAT**

…**the sky is Blue…**

Eto—

(what the ending*histeris sendiri)

Oke guys, Blue berharap kalian semua menikmati cerita dengan awal dan ending yang sangat, umm—begitulah :3 Rencana Oneshoot, tpi karena ide berkembang, jadilah threeshoot :)) Maaf bagi yang mengharapkan adanya alur yang lebih luas dan berkembang soalnya Blue buat cerita di sela-sela kesibukkan, hehe :3 Bagi yang mau ngasih kritik, nanti Blue sempetin bales via PM (bagi yang login) :3

Special thank for fav n follow, n ripiuwer chap before: **Dae victen, gheedcrazyhybrid, Ineedtohateyou, RisaSano, irmasepti11, Billaster, Vianycka Hime, hanazawa kay, leniacahmencoez, miszshanty05, sanaki chan, aurantii13, chika, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, Yuuchan, miira, Aradeandra, reiasia95, Yuura Shiraku, ChukheNalu 4ev, iekha-kyu, NanamiBondas, akara katsuki, ilhamfahrezha90, aorenji**

Saa, sampai bertemu di lain cerita, Blue pamit undur diri :))

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


End file.
